AMOR PREDESTINADO DE LOS SUEÑOS
by DIOSDELTIEMPO-ESPACIO
Summary: Hola holita soy nuevo y quiero ser mangaka y debo de desarrollar cualquier tipo de pensamientos espero que les guste me costo un poco de trabajo escribir esta historia (me costo un chingo) ya que soy heterosexual pero que mas da disfruten pronto estara el siguiente capitulo y es de una pareja muy kawai: Gray x Natsu Sin mas que decir disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Nastu Dragneel un joven que fue abandonado por sus padres a los 4 años y encontrado por su padre adoptivo Igneel Dragneel un millonario, Natsu sufre de una extraña enfermedad la cual hace que si se suba a un transporte después de un rato le puede sangrar la nariz la grado de dejar su cuerpo sin sangre y darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza muy fuerte e insoportable, Igneel tomando en cuenta esto adopta a Natsu, pero al parecer Natsu tiene otro pequeño defecto, es una persona muy torpe y descuidada con el dinero.  
Natsu Dragneel ahora tiene 14 años y esta viajando a caminata con los sirvientes y su padre (lógico que millonario no tiene sirvientes ¬¬) y Natsu dudoso:  
-padre a donde vamos-Natsu  
-Natsu ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, vamos a ir a vivir con una amiga querida llamada Ul que me a vendido una casa y mitad de sus terrenos ya que viviremos en Magnolia, una ciudad alegre, de chico decías que querías vivir en una ciudad alegre y aquí estamos así que deja de preguntar-Igneel  
-esta bien, pero padre no me ocultas algo-Natsu con una mirada fija  
-c-claro que no Natsu, no digas tonterías-Igneel con los ojos muy abiertos  
-mmmmmmmm-Natsu mirando fijamente a su padre  
La verdad es que si le estaba ocultando algo Igneel y aquí lo que le oculta  
_**PLAY THE HISTORY  
**__Ul pero crees que de disparo se enamoren ellos dos-Igneel  
Igneel no seas tonto, las pruebas claras están, ellos nunca se han conocido ni visto entonces, como sabe Gray que los ojos de Natsu son ónix y tiene cabellos rosa y Natsu que los ojos de Gray es de color azul marino y cabello azul oscuro-Ul  
P-pero es que, ellos lo dicen dormidos como sabes que no es otra persona….-Igneel  
Dime otra persona que Natsu allá visto de ojos color marino y cabello azul oscuro-Ul  
Pues….-Igneel  
Lo ves, claras son las pruebas ahora solo hay que idear una forma que ese par se enamoren-Ul  
Pues me conoces malo ideando planes soy así que no podre darte ayuda-Igneel  
Bueno yo e ideado esto, lo primero es que asista Natsu al colegio Fairy Tail para que pueda estar con Gray por que Natsu conociendo personas es tímido, y después aremos que ambos estén en el mismo balcón, (ósea el cuarto de Natsu tiene un balcón y va a estar al lado del balcón de Gray pero los balcones van a estar muy cercas, de esos que saltando pasas al otro balcón), ambos compartiendo el balcón podrán verse a escondidas y pues..(en este momento Ul se empieza a sonrojar)ya sabes Igneel…. lo que todo joven hace a su edad a escondidas-Ul demasiado sonrojada  
U-Ul no seas pervertida…. si llegáramos a escuchar un ruido lo dejamos pasar pero este no es momento-Igneel mucho más sonrojado que Ul  
Perdón, perdón ya sabes como soy, bueno con todo ideado aremos que ambos se casen, y hagan una hermosa pareja-Ul sin parar de sonrojar e imaginar lo que decía  
Y de que nos servirá que se casen-Igneel  
Vaya idiotez que te dio hoy Igneel si no mal sabes Lion le gusta viajar por climas fríos y Ultear es mujer así que mi único heredero seguro es Gray y Natsu es muy torpe manejando el dinero y todas nuestra ganancias serán para ellos y Gray sabe perfectamente como manejar y no desperdiciar el dinero-Ul  
Bueno…. y si tuvieran un hijo como seria-Igneel sonrojado  
Pues… eso lo sabremos cuando lo tengan-Ul  
Son hombres lo olvidas-Igneel  
Nada dice que no lo puedan tener o ¿si?-Ul  
__**END THE HISTORY**_

Natsu al llegar a Magnolia no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Magnolia era un ciudad increíble  
-padre, puedo ver todo lo que hay en la ciudad, por favor-Natsu no aguantaba la felicidad  
-esta bien, toma este mapa te dirá como llegar casa pero ten cui…-Igneel sorprendido ya que Natsu le había arrebatado el mapa y se hecho a correr mientras le gritaba a su padre  
-voy a estar bien-Natsu  
-hay dios que voy a hacer con este hijo, bueno que mas da es lo que mas me agrada de el, su gran actitud alegre-Igneel con una ligera sonrisa en la cara  
Natsu no podía creer que una ciudad tan alegre existiera, el iba corriendo como un niño pequeño recorriendo toda la ciudad hasta que en cierto punto choco con cierta persona (al coño el misterio es nuestro apreciado Gray Fullbuster), ambos al chocar cayeron al suelo, Natsu sentía que tenia la culpa ya que no se fijaba por donde iba y como buen persona que es tenia que pedir disculpas  
-P-perdón, lo siento es que no me fijaba por donde caminaba-Natsu sobándose la cabeza  
-N-no te preocupes, yo tampoco me fijaba por donde caminaba-Gray  
Al abrir Natsu los ojos pudo ver unos hermosos ojos azul marino (acompañado de una leve sonrojacion) y también Gray al abrir los ojos vio unos hermosos ojos color ónix (también con una leve sonrojacion), ambos se veían fijamente (fijamente de esas miradas de amor a primera vista que son súper kawais *w*), al reaccionar Natsu se sonrojo y miro a otro lado mientras Gray se levantaba y estiraba su mano hacia Natsu  
-te ayudo a levantarte-Gray con una tierna sonrisa  
-g-gracias, perdón por a ver chocado contigo es que venia distraído-Natsu  
-ya te dije que no es tu culpa también estaba distraído, por cierto cual es tu nombre-Gray  
-N-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-Natsu  
-Tu eres Natsu Dragneel, quien será mi vecino-Gray alegre ya que nunca a tenido un vecino y siempre avía querido saber que se sentía tener uno  
-Si, entonces tu eres el hijo de esta-Natsu  
-Ul, yo soy hijo de Ul, por cierto mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster-Gray  
-Gray, que hermoso nombre-Natsu  
-pero menos hermoso que el tuyo Natsu-Gray sonriendo haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara mas  
-por cierto sabes como llegar-Gray  
-si aquí tengo un mapa que me dio mi pa….e-el mapa, !PERDI EL MAPA¡-Natsu preocupado  
-Jajajaja, Natsu eres un poco descuidado, pero no te preocupes yo te puedo llevar ya que somos vecino, vamos-Gray tomando la mano de Natsu haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara.  
Después de caminar por un rato en publico Natsu pensaba decirle a Gray que le soltara la mano  
-G-Gray-agachando la cara mientras se sonrojaba mas este Natsu  
-Mande Natsu-Gray volteándolo a ver  
-N-nada sigamos caminando-algo le impidió a Natsu que le dijera que le soltara la mano a Gray  
Natsu pensando:-por que no le dije que me soltara la mano, no me gusta que otro hombre me tome de la mano, y en especial si es en publico, solo dejo que mi padre me tome la mano pero por que dejo que Gray me tome de la mano, su mano es cálida, por que no me quiero soltar de su mano, mi corazón late fuerte y me estoy sonrojando demasiado, que me pasa, que estoy sintiendo


	2. Chapter 2 Una amistad un poco cercana

Gray y Natsu iban camino a casa (como saben por el capítulo anterior tomaditos de la mano), al llegar se podía ver como para llegar a las casas (1 es la de Gray y la otra es de Natsu pero estaban juntas, y unidas por los balcones que se podían pasar de un salto).  
-Q-que bonitas son las casas-Natsu  
-Y una es en la que vivirás tú-Gray señalando la casa de Natsu-Pero que esperas, vamos con Ul, debe estar hablando con tu padre Igneel en este momento- Gray jalando de la mano a Natsu  
-G-Gray no corras tan rápido me vas a tirar-Natsu  
-Pues corre-Gray  
Ambos corrieron hasta llegar a la casa de Gray, Gray abrió la puerta de un azoton y dijo:  
-Ya estoy en casa Ul-Gray  
-Oh, ya llegaste Gray-Ul caminando hacia el seguida de Igneel, ambos quedaron en un estado de parálisis muy poco notable  
-(pensando) Q-que, Natsu tomado de la mano de Gray, que sorpresa… esa Ul mas bien será bruja para saber que se volverían cercanos de inmediato-Igneel sorprendido  
-(pensando) Tenia razón, algo me decía que estos se volverían cercanos rápidamente, un paso menos que realizar en el plan de amor-Ul  
-Que alegría Gray, Natsu cuanto tiempo sin vernos, te e extrañado-Ul abrazando a Natsu  
-S-si, también te extrañe-Natsu devolviendo el abrazo a Ul  
-Pero ya no lo harás ya que somos vecinos-Ul con una gran sonrisa  
-Gray, te tengo una pregunta-Igneel  
-Cual-Gray  
-Como lograste encontrar a Natsu, siendo tan despistado seguramente perdió el mapa que le di-Igneel  
-Bueno nos tropezamos , y eso es todo-Gray se empezó a sonrojar al recordar esos ojos color ónix y desvió la mirada.  
Después de hablar por un rato Igneel y Ul con Natsu y Gray decidieron ir Natsu e Igneel a su casa.  
Al llegar la noche, era la hora en la cual la gente ya se iba a dormir y Gray (como sabemos duerme con solo su ropa interior ósea su bóxer) pudo escuchar unos golpes en la ventana de su balcón, era Natsu, con una pijama roja, Gray abrió la puerta de su balcón.  
-Que pasa Natsu-Gray  
-E-e-esto,-Natsu se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al ver el cuerpo bien formado de Gray semi-desnudo frente a el pero rápidamente recupero el aliento y dijo-Mi- mi padre olvido que me da miedo dormir solo cuando nos mudamos a otra casa, y q-q-quería pedirte y-yo puedo dormir c-c-contigo Gray (Natsu se había dado cuenta que había dicho todo de directa), o-olvida lo que acabo de decir Gray creo que soy un tonto al pedirte eso-Natsu acercándose a su balcón para ir a su cuarto pero una mano lo detuvo  
-Si quieres, podemos dormir juntos, somos amigos, y los amigos hacen favores por otros amigos-Gray llevando dentro de su habitación a Natsu (que clase de amigos duerme con otro solo por un favor sinceramente, estoy reloco X3).  
Natsu y Gray se acostaron en la misma cama y como no era tan grande, sus caras se encontraban a centímetros, y al parecer el destino hizo que la noche se pusiera con un clima más frío (na fue el autor X3).  
-G-Gray, tengo frío-Natsu chocando sus dientes con tremendo clima helado  
-Y que quieres que haga-Gray  
-N-no se, no puedes hacer algo-Natsu cerrando los ojos, de repente sintió que unos fríos brazos lo rodeaban, haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara-Q-que crees haces Gray-Natsu avergonzado mientras se sonrojaba más  
-No me malinterpretes idiota, tienes frío y un abrazo entre nuestros cuerpos producirá calor y hará que te calientes-Gray mientras desviaba su mirada sonrojada de Natsu, pero al estar sus rostros a centímetros Natsu pudo notar el sonrojamiento de Gray.  
-Gracias Gray-Natsu con un tono de voz tierno mientras abrazaba a Gray  
-Descansa Natsu- decía Gray tiernamente mientras abrazaba más fuerte (con los ojos cerrados) y cariñosamente a este Natsu haciendo que sus frentes estuvieran en contacto, Natsu sin más respondió el abrazo y en cuestión de minutos ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos  
_**DESPUES DE QUE NUESTRA PAREJA CONCILIO EL SUEÑO….**_  
-Ul, Gray y Natsu tomados de la mano me es muy extraño, Natsu es muy tímido y penoso con eso, con esfuerzos y deja que yo lo tome de la mano, me parece…-Igneel sin darse cuenta Ul estaba a dirección al cuarto de Gray-!Ul me estas….¡-Ul puso sus dedos en la boca de Igneel para callarlo  
-Habla un poco más bajo, los vas a despertar-Ul  
-S-si, pero a quienes-Igneel  
Silenciosamente se acercaron a la habitación de Gray, al abrir lentamente la puerta lo primero que vieron Ul e Igneel fue la tierna imagen de Gray abrazando a Natsu, en la misma cama, durmiendo con ternura, en este instante Ul cierra la puerta, toma a Igneel de la mano y salen corriendo de la habitación hasta llegar a la sala.  
-Q-que te pasa Ul-Igneel  
-Q-q-q-que tiernos se veían, pero por que están durmiendo juntos, a lo mejor y…-Ul sonrojándose  
-Ya que me acuerdo se me olvido que cuando nos mudamos a Natsu no le gusta dormir solo en los primeros días-Igneel  
-Igneel, eres un idiota, pero tu idiotez nos ayudo a otro paso para su romanticismo entre esos 2-Ul  
-M-mi idiotez nos ayudo con el plan-Igneel algo reprochado  
-Perdón, perdón, bueno será mejor dormir también, ya que mañana tienen que ir a Fairy Tail, otro paso en mi plan-Ul  
-Por que-Igneel  
-Mañana lo descubrimos vamos ve a tu casa y duerme-Ul  
-Bueno no tengo otra alternativa, será mejor esperar mañana para saber el paso que acabas de superar de tu plan-Igneel saliendo de la casa de Ul


	3. Conociendo Fairy Tail parte 1

Gray al despertar, presencio la cara de Natsu la cual estaba durmiendo tiernamente, Gray estaba sonrojado al ver tal ternura durmiendo entre sus brazos, y al parecer una extraña fuerza hacia que los labios de Gray se acercaran a los de Natsu, pero algo lo impidió:  
-Gray, levántate ya o llegaras tarde-Ul  
-S-si-Gray estaba sonrojado ya que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer  
-N-Natsu, despierta-Gray moviendo a Natsu suavemente  
-Déjame otros 5 minutos Gray- Natsu adormilado  
-Si no te vas a tu cuarto tu padre sabrá que tu y..-Gray  
-Tienes razón Gray-Natsu saltando de la cama-gracias Gray-Natsu abriendo la ventana del balcón de Natsu y pasando a su cuarto.  
Después de que Gray salió de su cuarto con el uniforme se encontró con Ul  
-Dormiste bien Gray-Ul  
-Si-Gray  
-Y Natsu-Ul  
-N-Natsu que-Gray sonrojándose  
-No te hagas el tonto Gray, como durmió Natsu, y lo más importante, que hicieron-Ul con voz picara  
-Q-q-que dices-Gray había quedado totalmente rojo  
-Toma tu almuerzo y el de Natsu-Ul  
-P-porque me das un almuerzo para Natsu-Gray levemente sonrojado  
-Porque es tan despistado que se le va a olvidar el suyo, será mejor que esperes a Natsu, ya que no sabe como ir y regresar de Fairy Tail-Ul  
-Esta bien-Gray  
-Gray esta noche llegare muy tarde-Ul  
-Por que-Gray  
-Acompañare a Igneel a arreglar unos asuntos, por cierto, Gray-Ul  
-Que-Gray  
-Que duermas bien hoy con Natsu-Ul riendo levemente  
-C-cállate ya-Gray tomando su mochila y saliendo le su casa  
-(pensando)es cierto, quiero volver a dormir con Natsu, es muy cálida su presencia, me gusta estar con el-Gray bajando la mirada, al subirla pudo ver que en la reja para entrar a su casa estaba parado Natsu esperándolo  
-Cuanto llevas aquí esperándome Natsu-Gray  
-Unos 5 minutos-Natsu sonrojado  
-Tienes fiebre o porque estas sonrojado-Gray tocando la frente de Natsu con su mano  
-N-no es eso, es que, es que-Natsu  
-Tu padre lo supo-Gray  
-Que-Natsu  
-Que, nosotros, d-dormimos juntos-Gray sonrojándose  
-S-si pero ese no es el asunto-Natsu sonrojado  
-Entonces cual es-Gray  
-Dijo que cuando yo quiero puedo ir a dormir contigo-Natsu  
-Me alegra-Gray  
-P-Por que, no te molesta-Natsu  
-Por que me molestaría, me gusta estar contigo-Gray  
-Q-Que idioteces dices-Natsu  
-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos a llegar a la escuela-Gray tomando de la mano a Natsu  
Al llegar a Fairy Tail lo que pudo ver Gray con Natsu a las amantes del yaoi, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Juvia, Wendy (la cual no debería de estar por su edad en Fairy Tail), y la profesora Erza  
-Gray, quien es el muchacho que llevas contigo-acercándose a ellos las amantes del yaoi haciendo que Gray soltara a Natsu por que ellas tenían unas mentes muy yaoi hacia todo  
-Es Natsu Dragneel, mi vecino-Gray  
-Hola Natsu, soy Lucy-y así todas las chicas fueron saludando a Natsu, hasta que un tipo de cabello azul con un tatuaje se acercaba a la escena  
-Erza, olvidaste tu pastel-muchacho  
-Ohh, Jellal, llegas tarde como siempre-Erza  
-Cual es el problemas somos profesores y no nos pueden hacer nada-Jellal  
-Sera mejor que vayamos a preparar las cosas para nuestra clase-Erza jalando a Jellal de la corbata  
-Profesores, preparar su clase-Natsu  
-Si, ellos son casados y dan sus clases juntos-Gray  
-Gray-sama, sabe cuando regresara Lion-sama, Juvia esta muy preocupada por él-Juvia  
-Regresara pronto, es lo que nos dijo la ultima vez-Gray  
-Quien es Lion-Natsu  
-Es mi hermano, sale con Juvia desde un tiempo-Gray  
Al tocar la campana fueron a clases y por suerte para Natsu se sentaría junto a Gray ya que el lugar de al lado del de Gray estaba vacío.  
(Explicación de las mesas, las mesas son en las cuales se sientan 2 alumnos, comparten la mesa y tienen 2 sillas eso es todo)  
Al sentarse pudo ver que un gato azul se acercaba volando, era Happy-sensei  
-Buenos días, alumnos, esta clase hablaremos de las maravillas que tiene el pescado de las costas del oriente-Happy-sensei  
-Porque pescado-Natsu preguntándole a Gray  
-A Happy-sensei le gusta mucho el pescado y solo nos habla del pescado de todas partes del mundo-Gray  
-Me da sueño su clase, me voy a dormir-Natsu acomodándose  
-Si lo haces te van a castigar idiota-Gray  
-Pues cuando venga para acá me despiertas-Natsu  
Natsu había quedado profundamente dormido, no obstante empezó a roncar levemente, pero notable, no tardo mucho para que Happy-sensei se diera cuenta de esto, Happy se acerco volando hasta llegar al asiento de Natsu  
-Natsu Dragneel despierte-Happy-sensei  
-Q-que pasa, a-aaaahhhhh-Natsu se había despertado muy bruscamente callendo encima de Gray mientras que Gray decía-Q-Que hace grandísimo idiotaaaaaaaaaa-Natsu había caída encima de Gray, habían quedado muy cercas que todas las chicas de la clase gritaban- !QUE KAWAIIIII¡-mientras que los hombres se morían de risa, pero nadien se dio cuentas que Natsu y Gray se quedaron viendo entre ellos con una mirada entre molestia y cariño sonrojadamente  
-Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, salgan de inmediato del salón-Happy-sensei  
-P-pero yo porque debo de salir-Gray  
-Por no decir que su compañero estaba dormido-Happy-sensei  
Gray y Natsu se levantaron y salieron del salón.  
-Todo es tu culpa-Natsu  
-Mía por que si el imbécil que se durmió y después cayo encima de mi fuiste tú-Gray  
-Pero te dije que me despertaras-Natsu  
-No me di cuenta que venia hacia acá así que no me reclames de eso-Gray  
-Aunque no es tan malo-Natsu  
-Porque-Gray  
-Por que puedo estar contigo sin tanta gente-Natsu  
Gray empezó a abrazar a Natsu y le dijo  
-Aunque fue divertido verte despertar alborotadamente-Gray  
-P-porque me abrazas Gray-Natsu sonrojado  
-Por que me gusta estar contigo, y me agradas, que antes no te habían dado un abrazo-Gray  
-No, la verdad solo me a abrazado Ul y mi padre-Natsu  
-Porque-Gray  
-Cree la gente que mi cabello es raro solo por ser de color rosa, y más por que es natural-Natsu  
-Pues a mi me gusta, es muy hermoso y más en tu persona y queda muy bien con tus ojos-Gray  
-Gracias Gray-Natsu  
-No vas a responder a mi abrazo-Gray  
-P-por que, tengo que hacerlo-Natsu  
-Supongo-Gray  
-E-esta bien- Natsu abrazando a Gray  
-Me agradas mucho Gray-Natsu  
-Te quiero Natsu-Gray  
-Q-que dijiste idiota-Natsu sonrojándose  
-Que te quiero, esta mal querer a un amigo-Gray  
-(pensando) solo como amigos, bueno yo también lo quiero, es la primer persona que me habla sin importarle el color de mi cabello-Natsu  
-Y-yo también te quiero Gray-Natsu sonrojado  
Gray bajo la mirada para ver la cara de Natsu, (bueno yo veo que Gray esta más alto que Natsu y por eso el baja la mirada mientras que Natsu la sube), al mismo tiempo Natsu subió la mirada, ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, ambos estaban sonrojados, y rostros se empezaban a acercar, haciendo los labios de los 2 se acercaran, lentamente, a milímetros de distancia sus labios mientras que los ambos estaban sonrojado, pero por asares del destino toco la campana haciendo que estos reaccionaran y se separaran de golpe pero su sonrojación se había vuelto más fuerte.  
-(pensando)q-que estábamos apunto de hacer-Natsu  
-(pensando)jodida campana, no pudiste a ver sonado un poco mas tarde-Gray  
-S-será mejor que pacemos al salón, no tardara la profesora Charle en llegar-Gray levemente sonrojado  
-S-si-Natsu  
**MIENTRAS LAS AMANTES DEL YAOI (QUE ESTABAN JUNTO A LA PARED DONDE ESTABAN PARADOS GRAY Y NATSU Y ESCUCHABAN LO QUE DECIAN)  
**-Escucharon eso chicas, que les parece si les damos un aventón en su relación-Lucy y Levy  
-Sííííííííííí-Wendy, Juvia y Cana  
-Esto lo debe saber Erza le mandare un mensaje de texto-Lucy


	4. Conociendo Fairy Tail parte 2

Gray y Natsu no sabían si pasar o no después de que estaban a punto de besarse, pero la profesora Erza salió de un pasillo y estaba a punto de entrar al salón  
-Profesora Erza, no es la clase de la profesora Charle-Gray  
-Ella llegara tarde y tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con las chicas-Erza entrando al salón corriendo hacia sus alumnas, o mas bien amigas  
-Chicas les tengo algo especial-Erza  
-Te llego el mensaje-Lucy  
-Lucy-san no crees que solo por decir que se quieren están enamorados del uno al otro-Wendy  
-Estas equivocada Wendy, mira esto-Erza sacando su celular, al abrirlo les enseño a sus amigas una foto, la cual Gray y Natsu estaban abrazados y a punto de besarse  
-E-Erza, de donde sacaste esa foto-Lucy sonrojada  
-Cuando venia por el pasillo vi a Gray y Natsu a fuera, estaba a punto de reclamarles pero Gray abrazo a Natsu, empezaron a decirse cosas y estaban a punto de besarse pero toco la campana y al parecer reaccionaron y evito que se besaran-Erza  
Gray y Natsu al entrar al salón fueron con las chicas del yaoi  
-Que yaoi están viendo ahora-Gray  
-G-Gray, chicas tengo que irme-Erza cerrando su celular y saliendo corriendo  
-Que tenia Erza en el celular-Natsu  
-N-nada importante-Lucy  
Después de tomar la clase de la profesora Charle, Laxus, Evergreen, salieron a almorzar, todos sacaban su almuerzo menos cierta persona  
-C-creo que olvide mi almuerzo-Natsu  
-Natsu si que eres muy despistado-Gray  
-Aaahhh, que voy a comer ahora-Natsu  
-Toma-Gray dándole el almuerzo a Natsu  
-De donde lo sacaste-Natsu  
-Ul me lo dio para ti-Gray  
-Gracias Gray-Natsu tomando el almuerzo pero al tomarlo tiro todo en el suelo  
-Natsu eres un completo imbécil-Gray  
-C-cállate ya, cuantas clases faltan para que salgamos-Natsu  
-Las del profesor Freed, Lily, una libre y la pareja de Erza y Jellal-Gray  
-Aaaahhhh, no aguantare tan…-alguien había metido comida en la boca Natsu  
-Cállate, compartiré mi almuerzo contigo-Gray  
Ellos 2 comían con el mismo plato y los mismos utensilios, Gray dándole de comer en la boca a Natsu, sonrojados ambos mientras que las chicas se las arreglaban para tomar fotos de ellos y enviárselas a Erza.  
Después de almorzar tomaron las clases de los profesores Freed y Lily, y fueron a ponerse su ropa deportiva  
-Gray, por que estamos aquí-Natsu  
-Bueno, Fairy Tail no tiene un maestro de deportes así que nos dan la clase libre-Gray  
-Y todos deben de cambiarse-Natsu  
-Si, no sabias-Gray  
-No-Natsu  
-(pensando)Q-que es esto-Gray descubrió un regalo en su casillero, una bolsa de color rojo con corazones que decían _"te quiero"_ con una nota que decía  
_DE: GRAY  
PARA: NATSU  
_-(pensando)Esas chicas lo dejaron para que se lo diera a Natsu, no podrían a ver elegido una bolsa mejor, será mejor que lo aproveche, (hablando)Natsu, toma-Gray sonrojado. Natsu después de tomar la bolsa leyó la nota y leyó lo que tenia cada corazón de la bolsa, al abrirla encontró un uniforme deportivo y una caja de chocolates, Natsu abrió los chocolates, tomo uno y  
-No debiste a verte molestado Gray-Natsu poniendo el chocolate en la boca de Gray, Gray mordió el chocolate y el resto del chocolate (que fue mordido por Gray) se lo comió Natsu  
-N-Natsu-Gray  
-Que-Natsu  
-Podemos ir al techo de la escuela-Gray  
-S-si-Natsu  
_**MIETRAS TANTO LAS METICHES, DIGO, LAS CHICAS DEL YAOI  
**_-Erza, viste eso, un beso indirecto-Lucy  
-Si, que kawai-Erza  
-Por cierto, de donde sacaste esa bolsa Erza-san-Wendy  
-No se, la compro Jellal, yo solo le dije que comprara una bolsa con corazones, un uniforme deportivo y unos chocolates, aunque su romanticismo es bueno, una cualidad que amo de él-Erza con dulzura  
_**MIENTRAS QUE LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL  
**_-Natsu, por que dijiste que nadie te había abrazado-Gray  
-Bueno, yo solía ir en la escuela Sabertooth, todos me ignoraban, solo por mis cabellos rosa, creen que soy raro, mi cabello es natural, y, y-Natsu empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos  
-O-oye, si quieres no me digas más, no quiero verte llorar-Gray  
-Ellos, Minerva y su maldito grupo estaban decididos a que me fuera de Sabertooth, ellos no les parecía que mi cabello fuera anormal, días después Minerva y su grupo me acorralaron aunque se defenderme pero eran demasiados, me golpearon en el estomago hasta sangrar, me cortaron con armas, me apuñalaron, después de tal apuñalada Minerva levanto del cuello y me amenazo que si yo no me iba de Sabertooth se aseguraría de matarme, después de llegar a casa mi padre al verme, decidió sacarme inmediatamente de Sabertooth, mi padre no aguanta la violencia-Natsu sin parar de derramar lagrimas, pero algo cálido lo empezó a abrazar  
-Sabes, todos los de Sabertooth son unos imbéciles, la verdad, tu cabello es muy lindo, me gusta mucho-Gray abrazando más fuerte a Natsu mientras se acercaba a su oído-No importa si ellos no les gustaba tu cabello, lo importante es que eres diferente a ellos, a mi me gustas como eres, me gusta mucho tu personalidad  
-Gray, p-porque, t-te gusta abrazarme-Natsu  
-Siento una gran calidez en ti, quisiera estar así contigo siempre, abrazando, poder oler el hedor dulce de tu cabello –Gray  
-G-Gray-Natsu sonrojado  
-Natsu-Gray… Ambos estaban demasiado cercas, sus labios se rosaban, la boca de Natsu y Gray se empezaba a abrir un poco y acercarse  
-Aaaahhhhh-?  
-Wendy estas bien-Lucy  
-Creo que no debí a verme subido en ti Lucy-san-Wendy  
Natsu y Gray reaccionaron al verse en tal posición, se separaron inmediatamente e iban a reclamarles a las chicas del yaoi  
-¡O-oigan, que creen que hacen!-Gray molesto y sonrojado  
-Ooooohhhhhh, Gray, Natsu, que tal la pasan-chicas  
-¡Déjense de tonterías, por que nos espiaban!-Natsu molesto y sonrojado  
Natsu y Gray estaban sonrojados, a punto de besarse (de nuevo ¬W¬), a punto de hacerlo sin explicarse por que y las chicas del yaoi los tenían que interrumpir, incluyendo a una maestra que más bien era su amiga  
-¡CONTESTEN!-Gray y Natsu  
-¡CORRAN!-Lucy, y exactamente es lo que hicieron, salieron corriendo (como si no hubiera un mañana)  
-G-Gray-Natsu sonrojado-y-yo-Natsu no termino la frase, Gray le había dado un beso, en la frente, Natsu estaba totalmente sonrojado  
-G-Gray, p-por que lo hiciste-Natsu o encontraba la explicación para que Gray lo hiciera  
-N-No me culpes, sentí que tenia que hacer….-Natsu había besado la mejilla de Gray  
-Ahora estamos a mano-Natsu sonrojado  
-Natsu, tengo algo que hacer, puedes estar solo por un momento-Gray  
-No te preocupes yo y las chicas lo cuidamos-Wendy alegre  
-D-De donde saliste tu-Gray  
-Vamos Natsu-san-Wendy tomando la mano de Natsu y corriendo dejando a Gray  
-Vayas chicas, será mejor que busque a Loki-Gray  
_**DESPUES DE QUE NASTU LLEGO CON LAS CHICAS  
**_-Nee, Natsu, te gusta, Gray, no mientas-Lucy  
-N-No digas estupideces, además llevo solo 2 días de conocerlo, y los 2 somos hombres-Natsu  
-Eso se le llama amor a primera vista, y no hay sexo, edad ni nada que impida el amor-Erza  
-La edad si importa-Natsu  
-Gajeel es más grande que yo y aun así estoy con él-Levy  
-Pero no creo que sea amor a primera vista, Natsu cuando fue exactamente que lo viste por primera vez-Cana  
-N-no se, siento a verlo visto antes, siento que ya e estado con el pero, no logro recordarlo, creo que en un sueños-Natsu  
-Sueño, Natsu-san, ustedes se enamoraron desde un sueño-Wendy  
-Que no me gusta ni estoy enamorado Gray-Natsu sonrojado  
-Que kawaii te ves mientras niegas que amas a alguien-Lucy  
-Pero no entiendo si dicen que conocí a Gray desde un sueño por que no logro recordarlo bien-Natsu  
-Por que están destinados a unir sus vidas-Erza  
-¡CALLENSE YA CON ESO!-Natsu  
_**GRAY CON LOKI Y GAJEEL  
**_-Y entonces cuando le declaras tu amor-Loki  
-¡CALLATE, NATSU NO ME GUSTA!-Gray  
-Levy me enseño esta foto, así que no puedes negar que te guste-Gajeel enseñando la foto de ellos en la azotea abrazados, y sus labios muy cercas  
-¡D-DAME ESO!-Gray quitándole el celular a Gajeel y eliminando la foto  
-No importa cuantas veces la elimines, todas la chicas tienen esa foto incluyendo a Erza y Wendy-Gajeel  
-Gray-sama será mejor que se le declare a Natsu ya que este año será usted quien ira a Sabertooth en el intercambio de alumnos-Juvia(sepa de donde salio)  
-P-pero-Gray  
-No te preocupes Gray, yo me propondré en tu lugar para ir Sabertooth, dices que hay iba antes Natsu-Loki  
-Si, y no quiero que le pase nada-Gray  
-Entonces yo iré en tu lugar para que protejas a Natsu de cualquier imbécil de Sabertooth y te le puedas declarar a Natsu-Loki  
-C-Cállate, y gracias por ir en mi lugar-Gray  
-Todo solo para que un amigo este con la persona que ama-Loki burlonamente  
-¡YA ME ARTE ME LARGO!-Gray saliendo del lugar  
-(pensando)Es cierto, me cuesta trabajo enfrentarlo pero Natsu es la persona quien amo, no se como decirle, tal vez me rechace, ya que los 2 somos hombres, pero yo, yo, yo siempre protegeré a Natsu-Gray  
-(pensando)Gray, te amo, no puedo evitarlo, quiero estar a tu lado siempre-Natsu mientras las chicas del yaoi le decían que amaba a Gray


	5. Una amistad más que intima

Después de un largo día en Fairy Tail, y un trabajo para el día siguiente de Erza y Jellal.  
-Adiós, Gray, Natsu-Las chicas del yaoi despidiéndose de la pareja que iba de camino a su casa  
-Erza-san, será mejor ir a ese lugar-Wendy  
-Tienes razón, mejor voy por Jellal-Erza  
-A que sitio tienen que ir-Lucy  
-Se-cre-to-Wendy  
-Un día se lo contaremos pero no esta ocasión-Erza  
-Juvia no aguanta, quiere saber a donde irán Wendy, Erza y Jellal-Juvia  
-Bástense con que Jellal y yo pusimos a Gray y Natsu a hacer la investigación juntos-Erza  
-ñññaaaaa vamos dígannos TWT-Chicas  
Al llegar Gray y Natsu a casa de Gray (ya que tenían que hacer la investigación juntos)una de las sirvientas llego  
-Gray-sama, Natsu-sama, sus padres salieron y no regresaran hasta muy tarde-Virgo(si viste fairy tail sabes que Virgo viste de sirvienta)  
-Por que Virgo-Gray  
-Desconozco la razón señor-Virgo  
-Vaya, Natsu, vamos a hacer el trabajo-Gray tomando la mano de Natsu  
-S-si-Natsu  
-Virgo, puedes llevarnos un poco de té-Gray  
-En unos instantes se lo llevo señor-Virgo  
_**MIENTRAS TANTO  
**_-Y por que en ninguna foto están besándose-Ul  
-Es que todas las veces que estaban a punto de besarse algo los interrumpía-Wendy  
-Y que tipos de chocolates le dio Gray a Natsu-Igneel  
-Unos de sabor dulce, concentrado y rellenos de más chocolate, extremadamente caros-Jellal  
-Y cuanto fue de todo-Igneel  
-No se moleste Igneel-sama, a mi me basta con que yo y mis amigas tengamos las imágenes de ellos 2-Erza  
-Wendy pásame las imágenes, será mejor enmarcarlas-Ul  
-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, si saben de que los espían por que nosotros se los pedimos se enfadaran!-Igneel  
-Con o sin el favor ellas los espiarían, son muy entradas en tener imágenes de yaoi, especialmente de ellos 2, ya que con o sin sentimientos yaoi quedan muy bien como pareja-Jellal  
-Bueno acabamos esto antes de lo esperado, será mejor irnos Ul-Igneel  
-Todavía no, mejor déjenlos solos un rato, dejamos una investigación tan difícil que tardaran hora hacerla y además se están acercando el uno al otro demasiado-Erza  
-Si, Wendy, Erza, vamos a ver si ya salió el nuevo manga yaoi edición especial-Ul  
-¡Siiiiii!-Wendy y Erza  
-Las amantes del yaoi nunca dejaran de ver yaoi-Igneel y Jellal  
-Por cierto, Wendy, eres demasiado pequeña para estar en Fairy Tail, como lograste entrar con tan pequeña edad-Igneel  
-Bueno, mi nivel de medicina es muy alto así que me dejaron entrar en Fairy Tail-Wendy  
-Crees, poder encontrar la cura de una enfermedad que padece Natsu-Igneel  
-Como es su enfermedad-Wendy  
-Cuando se sube a un transporte, sangra de la nariz sin parar, y le da un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al extremo-Igneel  
-Que enfermedad tan rara, creo que podre investigar de esa enfermedad y como encontrar una cura, pero tardare un tiempo-Wendy  
-Wendy, si no te apuras los mangas de edición especial yaoi se agotaran-Erza  
-O-oigan, no se vayan sin mi, yo también quiero uno-Wendy  
-Ul, llamaste a Virgo-Igneel  
-Si, dice que dentro de poco saldrá, que también vendrá a la convención a comprar un ejemplar yaoi-Ul  
-Por que todas las chicas que conozco les gusta el yaoi-Igneel  
_**MIENTRAS QUE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS  
**_-Que bueno esta este té Gray-Natsu  
-Gray-sama, Natsu-sama, tendré que salir-Virgo  
-Esta bien Virgo-Gray  
Después de que Virgo saliera y Gray y Natsu terminaran de tomar té, se pusieron a hacer la investigación, después de acabar  
-Que cansancio, ese trabajo me agoto e hizo que el tiempo se fuera volando-Natsu  
-Tienes razón, será mejor darnos un baño, e irnos a dormir, Natsu ve tu primero-Gray  
-Esta bien-Natsu  
Después del baño Natsu se puso su pijama pero cuando Gray salió del baño  
-G-Gray, ponte algo de ropa, no salgas del baño desnudo, o ponte tan siquiera una toalla-Natsu sonrojado  
-No seas tan delicado Natsu-Gray sacando un bóxer de su armario y poniéndoselo  
-Natsu, creo que debes saber algo-Gray  
-Que-Natsu  
-Fairy Tail, hace intercambios de alumnos con Sabertooth 1 vez al año, y ese intercambio dura 2 semanas-Gray  
-Q-que, p-por que-Natsu  
-Así es como funciona el consejo estudiantil y no podemos hacer nada-Gray  
-P-Pero, y-yo no quiero-Natsu derramaba lagrimas  
-yo no quiero volver a ver a nadie de esa…-Gray empezó a limpiar con su mano las lagrimas de Natsu  
-No te preocupes, si alguien intenta hacer te daño, yo te protegeré-Gray empezando a abrazar a Natsu  
-G-Gray-Natsu  
-Natsu-Gray  
Ambos estaban cara a cara, sin nada que los pudiera interrumpir, ambos estaban tan cercas, sus labios estaban unidos, un beso tierno entre ellos dos, ambos al parecer querían algo más, ambos abrieron un poco los labios y Gray empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca de Natsu, mientras que Natsu hacia lo mismo, ambos teniendo un beso apasionado, incrementaban la velocidad del beso, Gray empezó a recostarse mientras jalaba a Natsu, sin parar el beso que estaban teniendo, acostados Natsu arriba de Gray, al quedarse sin aire, pudieron notar que un hilo de salida los unía, Gray al verlo, siguió el hilo de saliva y dio un beso tierno a Natsu, Natsu.. estaba feliz pero  
-E-espera, Gray, que estamos haciendo-Natsu, y al parecer Gray reacciono  
-P-perdón, será mejor que y-yo-Natsu estaba a punto de levantarse de Gray, pero la mano Gray jalo delicadamente cabeza de Natsu al pecho de Gray  
-Quédate, no me dejes solo, por favor, Natsu-Gray  
-P-pero si me quedo, podemos seguir-Natsu  
-¿Besándonos? Que importa, si quieres, lo podemos hacer… como amigos-Gray  
-Gray, e-estas seguro, yo quisiera continuar pero-Gray sello los labios de Natsu siguiendo con su apasionado beso, mientras sus lenguas intercambiaban saliva, Gray abrazaba fuertemente a Natsu, al terminar el beso, Natsu quedo recostando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Gray  
-G-Gray, tu pecho, es muy cálido-Natsu  
-Bueno, si quieres, puedes sustituirlo por la almohada y puedes poner tu hermoso cabello en el-Gray  
-G-gracias-Natsu  
-Pero quiero que hagas algo a cambio-Gray  
-Q-que-Natsu  
-Quiero que todas las mañanas me des un beso y en la noche otro, y que cuando durmamos me abraces-Gray  
-Eso es muy fácil-Natsu acercándose a Gray, dándole un beso, fue cuestión de segundos para que los 2 se quedaran dormidos  
_**IGNEEL,UL Y VIRGO ENTRANDO A LA CASA**_  
-Gracias por comprarme el ultimo manga yaoi de edición limitada señora-Virgo  
-Podrían tan siquiera ayudarme con unos cuantos mangas yaoi-Igneel casi sin ver nada te tantos mangas yaoi que habían comprado Ul y Virgo  
-Igneel, nosotras somos unas damas y unas damas no deben de cargar cosas, para eso están los hombres-Ul  
Después de que Igneel dejo los mangas yaoi, Ul, Igneel y Virgo fueron al cuarto de Gray y Natsu, al abrir la puerta, vieron Natsu abrazando a Gray, Natsu durmiendo en el pecho desnudo de Gray, mientras que Gray lo abrazaba desde la cintura, Ul y Virgo, sacaron su celular y tomaron foto a la escena romántica de estos dos, Igneel a escuchar el sonido de que los celulares tomaron la foto, las jalo y cerro la puerta  
-Que creen que hacen-Igneel  
-Tomando la foto de ellos 2 para mandársela a Erza y Wendy, se te olvida que les basta con tener fotos de ellos 2-Ul riendo  
-Con su permiso señora le me retiro para poder hacer la cena-Virgo  
-Igneel, no estas preocupado por que harán intercambio de alumnos con Sabertooth-Ul  
-No, confió que Gray protegerá a Natsu, tal y como lo dijiste tú, ellos están destinados a estar juntos, creo que Gray es la persona correcta para estar con Natsu-Igneel feliz


	6. Alumno de intercambio

-Sting, pero, yo te amo-?  
-Pero yo no puedo estar contigo Rogue, yo amo a Natsu y deje que los demás hicieran que Natsu se fuera sin que yo hiciera nada-Sting  
-Y-yo, yo quiero estar contigo-Rogue  
-Lo siento Rogue, pero si Natsu me rechaza, te daré una oportunidad-Sting acariciando la cara de Rogue  
-O-Ok, pero-Sting besó a Rogue  
-S-Sting, por que-Rogue  
-Te lo di, por que puede ser el único que recibirás de mi y no quiero que te quedes con las ganas de un beso mío- Sting  
_

-Natsu, vamos, despierta, si no llegaremos tarde-Gray  
-A mi déjame otro rato, yo después me levanto-Natsu adormilado  
-No tienes remedio-Gray  
Después de que entro Gray al baño, al salir, vio que Natsu no estaba  
-Vaya idiota, se va y tiene el descaro de no avisarme (Gray tocando sus labios) aunque, no es nada malo en besar, aunque me gustaría que nos besáramos como novios y no como amigos-Gray un poco triste  
Después de salir de su cuarto, como siempre su rutina era salir y encontrarse con Ul y ella preguntarle de como durmió, pero algo cambiaria  
-Que tal durmió Natsu-Ul  
-Vas a volver a molestar con eso-Gray  
-Bueno, acostúmbrate que es lo que todos los días te preguntare-Ul  
-Sera mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde-Gray  
-No olvides su almuerzo-Ul  
-Por que solo es uno, y algo grande-Gray  
-Natsu es algo despistado, tal vez tire el que le des. Así que mejor compártanlo-Ul  
-G-Gracias (pensando) bueno, podre comer con Natsu en un mismo plato siempre, me da gusto, me gusta comer con él así-Gray sonrojado  
-Tienes fiebre, o piensas en Natsu-Ul burlona  
-¡C-Cállate, me tengo que ir!-Gray  
Gray al llegar a la puerta, vio a Natsu esperándolo  
-Oh, Natsu, ho…-Natsu había besado a Gray tiernamente, al separarse, Gray estaba completamente sonrojado  
-Que, se te olvido lo que me dijiste ayer-Natsu sonrojado  
-N-No (pensando) es cierto, acuerdo que le dije ayer que dejaría que durmiera en mi pecho, si me daba un beso en la mañana, uno en la noche y me abrazara (hablando) Natsu, no quiero parecer un aprovechado, pero, pudieras regalarme otro beso-Gray sonrojado  
-E-esta bien-Natsu besando a Gray  
-Así esta bien, o quieres que te de otro-Natsu  
-N-no, Gracias (pensando) no puedo aguantar mucho, quiero decirte que te amo, pero no encuentro la oportunidad-Gray  
-(pensando) Gray idiota, me hubieras pedido otro, quería volver a besarte, pero así me basta-Natsu  
-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde-Gray tomando la mano de Natsu  
Gray y Natsu caminaron dirección a Fairy Tail, al estar a unos cuantos minutos de Fairy Tail  
-Gray, creó que debería de regresar, no quiero volver a ver a nadie de Sabertooth- Natsu  
-Natsu, dije que yo te protegería de cualquier persona-Gray tomando de barbilla a Natsu  
-Gray, antes de llegar, me podrías dar un beso-Natsu  
-Con gusto-Gray empezando a besar a Natsu, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Natsu, y Natsu no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, así que introdujo su lengua en la boca de Gray, ambos al separarse, formaron un hilo de saliva, y al verlo, ambos siguieron el hilo dándose un beso tierno, al terminar el beso, Gray empezó a abrazar a Natsu fuertemente  
-Natsu, prometo nunca dejarte solo, no quiero que nada te pase, yo siempre te protegeré-Gray  
Al terminar el abrazo, Natsu y Gray fueron directo a Fairy Tail, al llegar, ambos se soltaron las manos al encontrarse a las chicas del yaoi en el pasillo, ya que malinterpretaban todo (aunque el amor de Gray y Natsu fuera verdadero)  
-Hola Gray, Natsu-chicas  
-Hola-Gray y Natsu  
-¡Chicas!-Wendy  
-Wendy, estabas a punto de llegar tarde-Lucy  
-Es que, yo….-Wendy (corriendo y con el celular en la mano) estaba a punto de decir algo especial pero no noto la presencia de Gray y Natsu  
-Que ibas a decir-Gray  
-E-Esto.. yo, a-aahhhhhhh-Wendy como siempre se había caído por correr, y su celular salió volando  
-W-Wendy, estas bien-Natsu  
-S-Si, me puedes ayudar a…-Wendy vio que Gray estaba a punto de levantar el celular su celular-Gray, Natsu, ayúdenme a levantarme, por favor que las chicas sean quienes levanten mi celular-Wendy  
-Ok, ok, pero por que estas tan nerviosa-Gray, mientras que ayudaba a Natsu a levantar a Wendy  
-Yo, esto, ¡chicas al salón!-Wendy empujándolas  
-Que chicas más raras-Natsu  
-Bueno, así son ellas, será mejor que te acostumbres-Gray  
_**QUE ESTARAN HACIENDO LAS CHICAS  
**_-W-Wendy, como, cuando, donde lo hicieron-Lucy viendo las fotografías de Natsu y Gray besándose en la mañana  
-Una larga historia, pero Natsu y Gray se besaron según ellos, como amigos-Wendy guardando el celular  
-Q-Que, ese tipo de beso dan los amigos, en especial los hombres- Levy  
-Juvia cree que ellos se aman pero se besan como amigos por que tienen temor que cuando uno descubra los sentimientos del otro se rechacen-Juvia  
-¿Quienes descubran los sentimientos de quien y se rechacen?-Gray y Natsu  
-N-Natsu, G-Gray, h-hola-Lucy nerviosa  
-Por que todas están nerviosas-Gray  
-P-por nada, será mejor que se vayan a su lugar, ya que happy-sensei no tardara en llegar-Lucy  
Después de llegar a su lugar, Natsu estaba algo nervioso, Gray al verlo, tomo su mano haciendo que Natsu se volteara  
-Todo estará bien Natsu-Gray sonriéndole, a lo cual Natsu respondió la sonrisa  
-Bien, den la bienvenida al alumno de intercambio, Sting Eucliffe- Happy-sensei  
-S-Sting-Natsu  
-Hay algún problema con él-Gray  
-N-No-Natsu  
-Fue alguien de los que te golpeo-Gray  
-No, no se nada de él, el entro 1 semana antes de que yo saliera de Sabertooth-Natsu  
Después de tomar clase delos senseis Happy, Charle, Freed y Evergreen, Gray y Natsu salieron juntos e iban a almorzar en el techo de la escuela, pero a Gray se le olvido el almuerzo  
-Natsu, se me olvido el almuerzo, espérame un momento-Gray  
-Si, no te preocupes-Natsu  
Natsu al quedar solo, alguien se le fue acercando  
-Natsu Dragneel-Sting  
-Sting, q-que quieres-Natsu nervioso  
-Yo, nada en especial-Sting  
-Entonces a que viniste-Natsu  
-A saludarte, y a pedirte una disculpa-Sting  
-Por que, tu no me debes nada-Natsu  
-Yo no quería que te fueras de Sabertooth, debí de a verte defendido en ese entonces-Sting  
-Ya no importa, tu no me hiciste nada en ese entonces, si quieres podemos ser amigos-Natsu  
-¡Si!, pero, podrías hablar conmigo en la hora libre-Sting  
-E-esta bien-Natsu  
-Bueno, entonces hasta al rato-Sting retirándose, cuando Sting desapareció, aparece Gray corriendo  
-Natsu, estas bien, Sting no te hizo nada-Gray  
-No, pero, tengo que hablar con el en la hora libre, así que no podre estar contigo Gray-Natsu  
-P-por que-Gray  
-Nada importante Gray, pero, no te preocupes tanto por mi, no me gusta verte preocupado-Natsu  
-Bueno, almorcemos, abre-Gray poniendo comida enfrente de la boca de Natsu  
-C-comeremos como ayer-Natsu  
-Claro, te molesta-Gray  
-No, la verdad me da gusto-Natsu comiendo lo que Gray le puso enfrente mientras que Gray acariciaba su cabello rosa con una mirando a Natsu tiernamente


	7. Celos

Después de almorzar, tomaron las clases de los senseis Freed y Lily y llegó su hora libre, pero a Gray parecía impatenciarle  
-Natsu, seguro que quieres que no este contigo cuando vayas con Sting-Gray  
-Gray, no quiero que te preocupes de más por mi, me basta con lo que haz hecho conmigo-Natsu  
-Esta bien-Gray resignado  
Y como era de esperarse, Gray no quería dejar solo a Natsu por temor a que le sucediera algo, así que lo siguió (y como sabemos las chicas del yaoi también).  
Natsu fue al techo de la escuela, y hay encontró a Sting esperándolo  
-Natsu, viniste-Sting alegre  
-Si, seria un descaro que no viniera después de que me pediste que viniera de muy buena gana, por cierto para que me querías-Natsu  
-Natsu, no se como lo tomes, pero es que, yo, yo,-Sting nervioso  
-Que-Natsu  
-(pensando)m-mierda, no pensé que declararle mis sentimientos fuera tan difícil, creo que tendré que idear algo (hablando) Que te parece Fairy Tail-Sting  
-Es muy buena, tengo muchas amigas amantes del yaoi, y a este, (empezando a sonrojarse) a este Gray-Natsu  
-Sabes, yo no quería que de Sabertooth, quería permanecer contigo-Sting  
-Bueno, seguro debe a ver alguien que estuvo contigo, yo no te conocí, solo pude verte una semana-Natsu  
-La verdad, (Sting empezando a abrazar a Natsu) yo quería estar contigo, te e extrañado todo este tiempo-Sting  
-(pensando)q-que hace Sting, es la primera ves que le hablo, y me extraño, c-como-Natsu  
-Me alegra que puedas estar en un lugar mejor, por cierto, te traje algo-Sting había sacado una caja con unos chocolates  
-P-por que me das esto-Natsu  
-No te puedo decir-Sting  
Después de eso, Sting y Natsu hablaban de cosas divertidas y reían juntos, pero a alguien parecía molestarle  
-Maldito Sting, hablando y coqueteando con Natsu, ¡con mi Natsu!, será mejor que vaya y lo golpee; pero si hago eso, Natsu me descubrirá, y tal vez se moleste y me deje de hablar, será mejor esperar que las cosas pasen-Gray molesto  
Después de que la hora libre se termino Natsu se separo de Sting y fue a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró, después de llegar al salón, encontró hay a Gray, con una cara algo molesta  
-Gray, donde estabas, te estuve buscando-Natsu  
-Se suponía que ibas a venir con Sting, así que no veo el problema que yo me venga al salón-Gray  
-Pero no quería venir con Sting, quería venir contigo-Natsu  
-No veo la diferencia que vengas conmigo o con Sting, acaso hay alguna-Gray  
-Si, que me gusta mucho estar contigo, y me gusta mucho estar a tu lado y aunque no lo creas (Natsu con la mirada baja, sonrojado y en voz baja), también me gusta besarte-Natsu haciendo que Gray se sonrojara  
-P-pero dijimos que lo íbamos a hacer como amigos-Gray  
-Si pero aunque sea como amigos me gusta hacerlo, así que deja de estar enojado conmigo, no me gusta ver a la persona que quiero mucho molesta conmigo-Natsu tomando la mano de Gray  
-Bueno, tienes razón, no hay razón para que este molesto contigo-Gray tomando fuerte la mano de Natsu  
-Mañana, volveré a estar en la hora libre con Sting, no te enfades conmigo, por favor-Natsu  
-Esta bien (pensando) si Sting esta enamorado de Natsu, será mejor que me le declare a Natsu lo más pronto posible-Gray  
-(pensando) siento que Sting siente algo por mi, es demasiado cariñoso conmigo sin siquiera llevar mucho tiempo junto a él, pero si en verdad si esta enamorado de mi, que are, yo me enamore perdidamente de Gray, pero no se si mis sentimientos correspondan-Natsu  
Desde ese día, Gray y Natsu solían besarse en la mañana y la noche cariñosamente, como si fueran una pareja en verdad, pero las cosas en Fairy Tail también cambiaban, Sting cada vez le traía un regalo más bonito a Natsu, y esto hacia que Gray se enfadara más, y el intercambio estaba a punto de terminar y solo faltaban 3 días para que Sting regresara a Sabertooth.  
En el tercer día antes que se fuera Sting había ocurrido algo que hizo que Gray se enfadara al extremo  
-Natsu, perdón es que estaba….-Sting se tropezó  
-S-Sting e-estas bi…-Sting había caído encima de Natsu, al levantar las miradas estaban cara a cara Sting y Natsu, sonrojados y a milímetros sus labios, Sting comenzó a acercarse a los labios de Natsu y al parecer Natsu estaba nervioso  
-S-Sting, puedes levantarte de encima de mi, pesas mucho-Natsu  
-C-Claro, perdón-Sting reaccionando y levantándose de Natsu  
-Sting, hijo de tu grandísima puta madre, que estabas a punto de hacer-Gray viéndolos de lejos, y al parecer a Gray lo había hecho enojar sobrepasado del limite, a Gray le había dado un enojo infinito capaz de matar a cualquiera que se le topara enfrente  
Después de acabar la escuela Gray parecía seguir demasiado molesto, ya que no tomo la mano de Natsu en todo el transcurso a casa, al llegar a la reja dejo que Natsu se fuera solo a su casa, Gray al llegar a su cuarto.  
-(pensando) mierda, odio lo que vi, no se por que me cuesta decirle a Natsu que lo amo-Gray  
Al llegar la noche, Gray pudo escuchar que tocaban en su balcón, al abrirlo, Natsu se le lanzo a Gray, abrazándolo tan bruscamente que ambos terminaron en el suelo.  
-Q-que mierda te pa...-Natsu había sellado los labios de Gray con un tierno beso, al separarse  
-Por que estas enojado conmigo, acaso hay algo que te disgusta de mi, o te hice algo malo-Natsu reclamando y mirando fijamente a Gray  
-N-no es nada, solo quiero estar solo-Gray  
-Deja de mentir, es por que estoy con Sting en la clase libre y por lo que sucedió hoy verdad-Natsu acercándose más a Gray  
-Tsk… Si es por eso ahora deja de molestarme-Gray  
-Acaso estas celoso por eso-Natsu  
-Cállate no digas estupideces-Gray  
-Gray, lo que haces se le llaman celos….sabes, e extrañado estar contigo, así que mañana en la hora libre, quiero que quites tu malhumorado humor, por favor que quiero pasar un rato a tu lado-Natsu recargándose en el pecho de Gray  
-E-esta bien-Gray algo molesto  
Paso un buen rato Natsu abrazando a Gray  
-Gray, tengo algo de sueño-Natsu  
-Pues quítate de encima y acuéstate, yo me iré a quitar mi ropa-Gray  
Natsu se quito de encima de Gray y se fue a acostar, y veía como Gray se quitaba su ropa quedando solo en bóxer  
-(pensando) Gray se ve sumamente sexy cuando solo esta con su boxer-Natsu sonrojado  
Gray al terminar de desvestirse (quedando en boxer), se acostó del lado de Natsu y cerro los ojos, después de un rato se dio cuenta que alguien le miraba fijamente y al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos color ónix de Natsu  
-Que tanto me miras-Gray  
-Se te olvido que cada noche te besaría-Natsu  
-Cuando entraste lo hiciste así que no pidas de más-Gray  
-Pero, Gray…. bueno será mejor que no pida más, ya que so…-Gray había tomo la cara de Natsu, y lo beso introduciendo su lengua en la suya, besándolo salvajemente, lo cual Natsu respondió besándolo de la misma manera, al terminar el beso  
-No quiero que estés con alguien más, quiero que seas solo mío-Gray susurrándole a Natsu muy bajo  
-Q-que di..-Gray se había apoderado de la boca de Natsu nuevamente  
Al terminar de besar a Natsu, Gray tomo la cabeza de Natsu suavemente y la coloco sobre su pecho  
-(pensando) Yo ser solo de Gray, por que lo dijo, ya no puedo aguantar más, quiero que sepa que lo amo-Natsu  
-(pensando) Natsu, yo siempre te amare-Gray


	8. Demostraciones de amor como amigos

Gray como siempre, despertó a Natsu pero Natsu estaba demasiado feliz  
-Vaya, estas mas feliz de lo normal-Gray  
-Bueno, es que te daré algo hoy-Natsu  
-Y que es-Gray  
-Eso lo descubrirás en la hora libre-Natsu  
Natsu al entrar a su cuarto se cambio y fue directo a la cocina  
-Hiciste esa comida-Natsu  
-Si, pero esta comida es para parejas, con quien piensa compartirla-Cocinero  
-Bueno, haz trabajado mucho aquí y siempre e podido confiar en ti así que te diré, yo la compartiré con Gray-Natsu sonrojado  
-Señor, esta enamorado del señor Fullbuster-Cocinero  
-S-si, me enamore perdidamente de él, pero no le digas a mi padre-Natsu  
-Ok, disfrútenlo y suerte con el señor Fullbuster-Cocinero  
-Gracias-Natsu sonrojado  
Natsu como siempre, al salir se quedo en la reja esperando a Gray como siempre, en instantes vio como Gray se acercaba, Gray al llegar  
-Hola Gray-Natsu  
-Natsu, que bueno verte ya, no aguanto más-Gray  
-Que no aguantas-Natsu  
-Esto-Gray tomo la barbilla de Natsu y le dio un tierno beso, pero este beso era diferente  
-(pensando)Q-que es esta sensación, este beso, sabe diferente, sabe a...¿amor?-Natsu sonrojado  
-Te gusto-Gray  
-S-si, gracias-Natsu  
-Vamos, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde-Gray con una mirada tierna tomando la mano de Natsu  
-Gray, en la hora libre, quiero que vayas en el techo de la escuela-Natsu  
-Esta bien-Gray  
Al llegar a Fairy Tail, solo habían llegado a su salón las chicas, Gray sin importarle no soltó la mano de Natsu y al llegar a su lugar tomo la mano de Natsu con más fuerza; al llegar todos los alumnos (incluyendo a Sting) Happy-sensei tenia un trabajo para ellos  
-Escuchen atentamente, e decidido que hagan trabajos sobre los peces, así que hagan equipos de 2 personas-Happy-sensei  
-Sabes Natsu, si quieres haz el trabajo con Sting, supongo que tienes ganas de hacerlo con él-Gray  
-No seas un idiota, yo quiero hacer el trabajo contigo, así que dime, aceptas hacer el trabajo contigo-Natsu con una tierna sonrisa  
-E-esta bien (pensando) Natsu es muy tierno cuando sonríe-Gray  
Después de tomar las clases de los senseis Happy, Charle, Laxus y Evergeen, al almorzar se veían diferentes Gray y Natsu, al parecer por más que intentaban ocultarlo disfrutaban comer demasiado el uno con él otro,  
después de tomar las clases de Freed y Lily, había llegado la hora libre, a Gray le impacientaba saber, Gray pensaba seguir a Natsu pero le pidió a las chicas que lo distrajeran, cuando Gray pudo librarse de la chicas fue directo al techo de la escuela, lo cual vio a Natsu despidiéndose de Sting, y escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda  
-Natsu, a que ha venido Sting-Gray  
-El vino para pedirme que lo acompañe cuando se vaya de Fairy Tail mañana-Natsu  
-Y que traes atrás en la espalda-Gray  
-Bueno, dije que quería que vinieras aquí, y la razón es que quería compartir esto contigo-Natsu mostrándole la comida que le había hecho el cocinero  
-N-Natsu, q-que es esto-Gray  
-Es una comida que el cocinero de mi casa lo suele hacer pero es muy difícil de hacer, cuando lo probé me gusto demasiado, y quería compartirlo contigo-Natsu  
-Natsu, g-gracias-Gray  
-Que importa, vamos, comámoslo-Natsu  
Natsu y Gray al sentarse, Gray puso su hombro atrás del cuello de Natsu, y Natsu le daba de comer a Gray, al terminar de comer.  
-Gray, tengo algo de sueño-Natsu  
-Bueno, entonces duerme un rato, pero quiero que hagamos algo-Gray poniendo a Natsu en sus piernas cara a cara, haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara completamente  
-Q-que quieres que hagamos-Natsu sonrojado  
-No es lógico-Gray empezó a besar a Natsu, tiernamente, seguido de un beso apasionado, esta ves, los dos sentían que sus besos tenían un sabor diferente, era distinto, era un beso apasionado lleno que amor, cada vez que se separaban para respirar, aparecía un hilo de saliva, el cual después de recuperar el aliento seguían para continuar con su beso apasionado, Gray y Natsu parecían querer saber el rincón de la boca del otro, sus lenguas recorrían cada rincón sin excepción, dejando Natsu rastros de saliva en la boca de Gray y Gray dejando su saliva en la boca y lengua de Natsu y duraron bastante tiempo así hasta que el cansancio los agoto de tanta pasión que había entre sus besos  
-Natsu, quiero decirte algo mañana, así que después que termines de acompañar a Sting quiero que vayas a verme-Gray  
-S-si, pero el sueño me esta ganando Gray-Natsu  
-Bueno, duerme como siempre, tu cabeza en mi pecho-Gray poniendo la cabeza de Natsu en su pecho  
Después de acabar la hora libre, Gray no quería despertar a Natsu, así que lo llevo cargando, al llegar al salón, Gray acomodo a Natsu y lo despertó  
-Natsu, ya despierta-Gray  
-G-Gray, vaya, como vuela el tiempo cuando duermes-Natsu  
-Natsu, te gusta mucho dormir verdad-Lucy  
-Si-Natsu  
Al terminar el día, Natsu y Gray se fueron, y en la noche, antes de dormir ya no se dieron un beso tierno como lo solían hacer, se besaron apasionadamente hasta alcanzar el cansancio.  
El día siguiente siguió su curso, como siempre, Natsu y Gray se besaban apasionadamente y se tomaban de las manos, en la hora libre Natsu le pidió a Gray que lo dejara dormir en su pecho, y como era de esperarse del gran amor que sentían el uno al otro, Gray sentó en sus pies a Natsu y lo abrazo por la espalda durante todo el tiempo que se había dormido, al terminar su hora libre, Gray volvió a llevar a Natsu cargando hasta su salón. Al terminar las clases en Fairy Tail  
-Gray, prometo no tardar-Natsu  
-Pero seguro que te sabes todo el camino para llegar a casa-Gray  
-Que me crees, un idiota, son tantas las veces que hemos caminado, ya me lo se, no te preocupes-Natsu  
-E-esta bien-Gray  
-Bueno, nos vemos al rato Gray-Natsu yéndose  
-S-si (pensando) será mejor seguirlo-Gray  
Natsu había caminado por donde le había indicado Sting y justamente lo encontró  
-Sting-Natsu  
-Ohh, ya llegaste-Sting  
-Bueno, hasta donde iremos para dejarte-Natsu  
-Natsu, podrías acompañarme a otro lugar antes-Sting  
-Esta bien-Natsu  
Sting y Natsu habían ido por un camino algo extraño, que los llevo hasta una fábrica abandonada  
-Sting, que hacemos aquí-Natsu  
-Natsu, antes de regresar a Sabertooth, quiero decirte algo, yo, yo, desde la primera vez que vi, me enamore de ti, sinceramente, ¡YO TE AMO!-Sting  
-Q-que-Natsu desconcertado y en estado de shock  
-(pensando) A-ama a N-Natsu-Gray en estado de shock


	9. Sentimientos al descubierto

-S-Sting, q-que d-dijiste-Natsu sonrojado  
-Que te amo-Sting  
-D-de-debes de estar bromeando ve-verdad-Natsu  
-Si bromeara no haría esto-Sting agachando la cabeza, empezando a besar a Natsu  
-(pensando) que debería de hacer, golpear a Sting por besar a Natsu, no se, tal vez Natsu quiera estar con Sting, creo que debo dejar que sea feliz, soy un imbécil, solo, solo, solo si me le hubiera declarado antes-Gray  
-E-espera Sting, y-yo no puedo estar contigo-Natsu  
-P-porque-Sting  
-Yo, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona-Natsu  
-Q-que, Natsu, q-quien es, que tiene el que yo no tenga-Sting acercándose a Natsu haciendo que este retrocediera  
-(pensando) e-enamorado de otra persona q-quien-Gray  
-Yo ya me canse de ocultárselo, yo, desde que lo vi, me enamore de él, por eso, no puedo estar contigo Sting, perdóname-Natsu  
-Natsu, dame una oportunidad-Sting  
-No puedo, por favor, entiéndeme-Natsu retrocediendo  
-Natsu, yo, yo me reusó a aceptar lo que dices-Sting  
De pronto, una bala roso la mejilla de Natsu  
-Q-que-Natsu tocando su mejilla  
-Au, m-mi pie-habían disparado al pie de Natsu  
-Natsu, estas bien-Sting  
-¡NATSU, STING, ABAJO!-Gray encimándose en el cuerpo de Natsu  
-G-Gray, q-que haces aquí-Natsu  
-Natsu, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, dije que eras mío-Gray  
-Gray-Natsu sonrojado  
-Sting, no sabes que lugar es este verdad-Gray  
-S-solo escuche que era una fabrica abandona-Sting  
-Y no sabias unos bandidos se refugian aquí y matan a cualquiera que se este aquí-Gray dejando a Sting y Natsu en estado de shock  
-Levántate Sting, Natsu, súbete a mi espalda-Gray  
-N-no creo pode subirme, mi pie me duele demasiado-Natsu  
-Te ayudo Natsu-Sting subiendo a Natsu en la espalda de Gray  
-Sting, será mejor que no te distraigas por donde vaya-Gray empezando a correr  
Gray y Sting pudieron evadir todas las balas, fueron dirección a una pared abierta y lograron salir  
-Gray, por que nos salvaste-Sting  
-Lo hice por Natsu, aunque no soy muy rencoroso para dejarte morir por tocar a la persona que amo-Gray  
-G-Gray, que dijiste-Natsu sonrojado  
-Que te amo, eso es lo que te quería decir, pero también escuche que dijiste que alguien te gusta, no se si te molesta, pero, podrías decirme quien es-Gray  
-Seguro que quieres saber-Natsu  
-Si-Gray  
-Pero no te sorprendas-Natsu dándole un beso tierno  
-N-Natsu-Gray sonrojado  
-Sting, Gray fue la primera persona que me trato bien al llegar aquí, al verlo la primera vez, me enamore de el, el siempre se preocupo por mi, compartió muchas cosas conmigo, Gray cautivo mi corazón, por eso, no puedo estar contigo-Natsu sonrojado  
-N-Natsu-Sting  
-Pero, yo no soy la única persona que te puede gustar, debe de a ver alguien en el mundo que también te ame-Natsu sonriendo  
-(pensando) Es cierto, siempre tuve a Rogue, Natsu se enamoro de Gray por que el fue amable con él, Rogue también es muy bueno conmigo y dijo que me amaba, será mejor que acepte sus sentimientos y le corresponda (hablando) gracias Natsu, y que seas feliz con Gray-Sting  
-¡Si!-Natsu  
-G-gracias Sting-Gray sonrojado  
-Sera mejor que me vaya, me a de estar esperando esa persona-Sting corriendo  
Sting al llegar a la parada del autobús, vio a Rogue esperarlo  
-Sting, al fin llegas-Rogue  
-Perdón por llegar tarde amor-Sting  
-A-amor, p-porque me llamas así, t-te paso algo en Fairy Tail-Rogue sonrojado  
-Si, alguien de Fairy Tail me abrió los ojos e hizo que me diera cuenta que te debo de dar una oportunidad-Sting  
-Natsu te rechazo-Rogue-  
-Bueno, el amaba a otra persona, y me dijo Natsu que debía de haber otra persona en el mundo que me amara, así que decidí darte una oportunidad, acepta ser mi novio-Sting acercándose a Rogue  
-No crees que vamos muy rápido-Rogue  
-No seas tímido, así empiezan todas las parejas, así que acéptame y dame un beso-Sting  
-E-esta bien-Rogue besando a Sting  
-Bueno, vámonos-Sting sonriendo  
MIENTRAS TANTO  
-Natsu, te duele tu pie-Gray  
-Mientras este contigo, no sentiré nada-Natsu  
-Natsu, llevamos demasiado tiempo, ya sabes, comportándonos como una pareja, no crees que deberíamos, ser, novios-Gray sonrojado  
Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato  
-Aaahhh a la mierda, Natsu yo plenamente te amo así que se mi novio-Gray sonrojado  
-Te tardaste, acepto ser tu novio, pero no se como lo tome mi papa ni Ul-Natsu  
-Eso será después, vamos a un doctor para que te curen-Gray  
-Gray-Natsu  
-Que-Gray  
-Gracias por dejarme ser tu novio-Natsu besando tiernamente a Gray, haciendo que Gray se sonrojara  
Gray llevo cargando a un hospital a Natsu  
-Gray, esto es un hospital, no crees que te sobrepasaste, solo me van a curar el pie –Natsu  
-Mi novio debe de tener lo mejor, y quiero que te curen bien-Gray  
-E-esta bien-Natsu sonrojado  
Al entrar al hospital, Gray al ser conocido por ser hijo de la millonaria Ul fue atendido inmediatamente por el mejor de sus doctores  
-Doctora, le traigo un paciente-enfermera  
-Que pase-Doctora  
-Natsu, te duele-Gray  
-Ya te dije que no-Natsu  
-G-Gray,N-Natsu, que hacen ustedes aquí-Doctora (la cual es Wendy)  
-W-Wendy, que haces aquí, y por que en el lugar del mejor doctor-Gray  
-Yo soy el mejor doctor de aquí, bueno todos se sorprenden al saberlo, bueno y quien es el herido-Wendy  
-Natsu, le dispararon en el pie, puedes curarlo por favor-Gray  
-Bueno eso es fácil, pon a Natsu en la camilla-Wendy  
-Ya-Gray  
-Ahora quítale el pantalón-Wendy  
-!Q-QUE¡-Natsu y Gray sonrojados  
-Que le quites el pantalón Gray, acaso hay algún problema-Wendy  
-N-No, ya voy-Gray sonrojado y desabrochando y quitándole el pantalón a Natsu  
-Natsu, intenta soportar el dolor esto dolerá demasiado-Wendy empezando a pasar el alcohol por la herida de Natsu  
-Au, d-duele mucho, espera un poco-Natsu  
-Perdón Natsu, pero no tengo ninguna anestesia para que no sientas el dolor-Wendy  
-Yo tengo una-Gray  
-Por favor hazla no aguanto el dolor Gray-Natsu  
-Esta bien, Wendy, cuando empiece con la anestesia cúralo-Gray  
-Bueno estoy lista, empieza-Wendy  
-Esta bien-Gray empezando a besar a Natsu mientras Natsu correspondía el beso  
-(pensando)Q-que kawaii, t-tonta, aprovecha para curar a Natsu-Wendy empezando a curar el pie de Natsu  
Wendy tardo un buen rato curando y vendando el pie de Natsu, algo que Natsu no sintió por que la anestesia de Gray estaba funcionando, al terminar Wendy de curar el pie de Natsu  
-Listo, ya e curado tu pie Natsu-Wendy  
-Gracias Wendy-Natsu  
-Agradécele Gray, el fue quien hizo que no sintieras el dolor, por cierto Gray, que tipo de anestesia usaste-Wendy  
-Una que nunca falla (tomando la mano de Natsu y mirándolo a los ojos muy cerca dejando sus rostros a milímetros)una que se llama amor-Gray besando a Natsu  
-Gray, Natsu, acaso ustedes s-son novios-Wendy  
-Si, pero todavía no le digas a las chicas, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ellas-Gray  
-Esta bien, si me disculpan tengo que salir un momento-Wendy  
-Bueno-Natsu  
Wendy al salir saco su celular y marco a un numero  
-Señora Ul, Gray y Natsu son novios-Wendy  
-C-como, cuando paso-Ul  
Wendy al terminar de dar explicaciones  
-Wendy, y con esa herida Natsu podrá levantarse-Ul  
-No por un tiempo, pero Gray parece querer atenderlo en todo, tal vez el se encargue de cuidarlo en lo que se recupera-Wendy  
-Bueno esto se lo contare a Igneel, adiós Wendy-Ul  
-(pensando) Natsu, Gray, espero lo mejor para ustedes-Wendy 


	10. Eres mio y solo mio

Wendy al volver e entrar vio a Natsu durmiendo en los brazos de Gray-  
-Gray, eso es todo ahora puedes llevarte a Natsu-Wendy  
-Esta bien, cuanto tiempo tardara en sanar su herida-Gray  
-Un tiempo, creo que al no poder caminar no podrá ir a Fairy Tail, y yo que quería verlos a los 2 como una pareja-Wendy  
-No te preocupes, yo lo llevare de una u otra forma-Gray cargando por la espalda a Natsu tomando su mano  
-Si, no te preocupes Wendy, Fairy Tail es muy divertido y no pienso faltar-Natsu  
-Vaya, cuando despertaste-Gray  
-Bueno no me había dormido totalmente-Natsu mirando amorosamente a Gray  
Después de salir del hospital  
-Gray, bájame-Natsu  
-Por que-Gray  
-Acabamos de ser novios, y estoy empezándote a dar molestias- Natsu  
-Que vayas en mi espalda y cuide de ti no es una molestia, para mi es un gusto así que mejor disfruta estar así conmigo-Gray  
-Esta bien-Natsu  
-Pero hay algo que quiero que cambie-Gray  
-Que-Natsu  
-Antes nos besábamos como amigos, pero ahora, quiero me beses cuando quieras, y que duermas en mi pecho, no por que te lo pida, si no por amor-Gray sonrojado  
-...-Natsu  
-¿Natsu?-Gray volteo y encontró a Natsu dormido, lo había dejado hablando solo  
-Maldito, me dejo hablando solo, bueno, que mas puedo hacer, es irresistible cuando duerme, es muy tierno-Gray dando un tierno beso a su amado que dormía en su espalda, tomando más fuerte su mano  
**MIENTRAS QUE LOS PADRES  
**-Y cuando empezaron a salir, o mas bien, dormirán juntos ahora, traeré todas las cosas de Natsu para que pueda estar con Gray-Igneel  
-N-no te precipites tanto, parece que te importa más su relación que la herida de Natsu-Ul  
-El amor verdadero solo se presenta 1 vez y quiero que Natsu sea feliz, a el lo abandonaron cuando era pequeño, al principio estaba algo triste y eso me disgustaba, aunque fuera mi hijo adoptivo, no me gusta que este triste, quiero que sea feliz, se que Gray podrá cuidarlo-Igneel  
-Bueno, tienes razón, tardaran un rato en llegar, preparemos la habitación de Gray-Ul  
1 HORA DESPUÉS  
-Ya llegue Ul-Gray llevando en la espalda a Natsu y tomando su mano  
-Gray, llegas un poco tarde-Ul  
-Tuvimos un pequeño incidente-Gray  
-Pero eso no evita que Natsu siga siendo muy dormilón-Igneel mirando a Natsu dormido en la espalda de Gray  
-Por cierto, señor Igneel, tengo que decirle algo, y-yo y N-Natsu, somos, somos novios señor Igneel, y yo amo a Natsu, así que le pido, que me deje estar con el, yo en verdad lo amo, y quiero estar a su lado siempre-Gray algo nervioso y muy sonrojado, y a la vez sintió Natsu tomaba con más fuerza su mano  
-Papá, Ul, por favor, déjenme estar con Gray, yo también quiero estar a su lado siempre, se los ruego-Natsu  
-No hay necesidad de que nos lo pidan, nosotros ya sabíamos que iban a estar juntos desde el principio, también que ustedes todo este tiempo se habían besado como amigos, y sobre el pie de Natsu-Ul  
-Saben, aunque sean nuestros hijos adoptivos, sentimos que son hijos de nuestra sangre, y lo que deseamos es que los 2 sean felices, y si quieren serlo al lado del uno al otro séanlo, su amor es puro y solo con eso los dejamos que sean novios-Igneel  
-Papá, Ul, ¡GRACIAS!-Natsu sonriendo  
-Y de ahora en adelante pueden dormir juntos, tu ropa esta en el cuarto de Gray, Natsu-Ul  
-Q-que?-Natsu rojo  
-Deben de sentirse afortunados, es muy raro que un padre de permiso de hacer eso-Igneel  
-G-gracias, t-tenemos que irnos-Gray  
-No vayan a hacer mucho ruido-Ul burlona  
-¡C-CALLATE!-Gray corriendo hacia su cuarto  
-(pensando) H-hacer ruido, no creo, t-todavía no siento estar listo, aunque hacerlo con Gray, no suena mal-Natsu sonrojado con una leve sonrisa  
_**Al llegar a su cuarto**_  
-Natsu, te preparare un baño-Gray  
-S-Si-Natsu  
_Después de unos minutos_  
-Ya esta listo el baño-Gray  
-Gracias-Natsu quitándose su pantalón quedando en bóxer haciendo que Gray se sonrojara  
-Te ayudo-Gray cargando a Natsu (como princesa)  
Al llegar al baño Gray metió en la tina a Natsu  
-Natsu, si necesitas algo háblame-Gray  
-S-si-Natsu  
_Después de que Natsu se termino de bañar_  
-(pensando) creo que soy capaz de levantarme por mi mismo, no quiero preocupar más a Gray-Natsu saliendo de la tina  
Natsu intento levantarse pero no era capaz de mantenerse en pie con una pierna lastimada era muy difícil sostenerse, intento varias veces hasta que callo sonando muy fuerte  
-Au, mierda, mi pie-Natsu  
-¡NATSU, Q-QUE TE SUCEDIO!-Gray preocupado por su novio y semidesnudo  
-Solo me quería levantar, no es necesario que grites tan fuerte-Natsu  
-Idiota, te dije que si necesitabas algo me hablaras-Gray levantando a Natsu  
-Pero no quiero molestarte-Natsu  
-Cállate, no quiero volver a oír eso-Gray cargando a Natsu (como princesa) y al salir al baño, recostó a Natsu en la cama  
-Por que no me hablaste cuando terminaste de bañarte-Gray molesto  
-Por que te preocupas demasiado por mi-Natsu  
-Por que eres muy importante para mi, y te amo-Gray haciendo que Natsu se sonrojara  
-P-por que estas con un bóxer-Natsu  
-Bueno, yo también me quiero bañar, así que en lo que lo hago no hagas nada todavía no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo-Gray molesto  
-Esta bien-Natsu  
-(pensando) Gray tiene buen cuerpo, cuanto me gustaría tocarlo, ojala y no tarde mucho, quiero verlo-Natsu  
En minutos Gray salió del baño, como de costumbre para el desnudo  
-G-Gray, no salgas desnudo del baño-Natsu sonrojado al haber visto todo el cuerpo de Gray desnudo (¡TODO!)  
-Vaya sigues siendo delicado-Gray poniéndose un bóxer  
-No lo soy, eres tu que tienes esa rara costumbre de salir desnudo-Natsu  
-Y en que te molesta-Gray  
-Que no quiero verte desnudo-Natsu  
-Pero después lo harás-Gray  
-Pero eso es después, por el momento no quiero ver tu cuerpo-Natsu  
-Este cuerpo no es mío, es tuyo-Gray acercándose a la cara de Natsu  
-Q-que-Natsu sonrojado  
-Este cuerpo es tuyo, soy solo tuyo Natsu, así como tu eres mío y de nadie más-Gray rompiendo la distancia que existía entre ellos, besándolo apasionadamente quedando arriba de Natsu  
Mientras se besaban, Gray acariciaba el abdomen bien formado de Natsu, mientras Natsu hacia lo mismo  
-(pensando) que buen cuerpo tiene Gray-Natsu  
Gray dejo de besar la boca de Natsu y fue por su cuello, haciendo gemir levemente a Natsu, dejando marcas en su cuello, Gray después de dejar rojo el cuello de Natsu con unas marcas, con su mano recorría el abdomen de Natsu hasta llegar a su bóxer, haciendo que Natsu quedara totalmente rojo  
-G-Gray, durmamos, y-ya no aguanto el sueño- Natsu abrazando fuertemente la espalda de Gray quedando sus pechos juntos y dejando caer a Gray encima de el  
-Esta bien (pensando) fue la mejor mentira que se le pudo ocurrir, aunque sentir el cuerpo de Natsu sin ropa se siente bien-Gray cambiando de lugares dejando a Natsu encima de él  
-(pensando) G-Gray, quería hacerlo conmigo, y-yo también hubiera querido, pero, no, no me siento listo (hablando) Gray, te amo, y siempre lo are-Natsu  
-Yo también te amare por siempre-Gray acariciando el cabello de Natsu  
_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
**_-Natsu puedes vestirte solo-Gray  
-No soy un inútil totalmente por solo tener mi pie lastimado, pero, puedes darme esa bufanda-Natsu señalando a donde estaba la bufanda  
-Por que te la pondrás-Gray dándole la bufanda a Natsu  
-Por 2 razones, una es por que me la regalo mi padre y me gusta mucho esta bufanda-Natsu  
-Y cual es la segunda razón-Gray  
-Que tu me hiciste estas marcas en el cuello y se reirán las chicas si me las ven-Natsu rojo y con tono de vergüenza  
-Yo no le veo lo malo-Gray  
-Solo por que tu eres el de las marcas-Natsu  
-Pero es bueno que tengas esas marcas-Gray acercándose al cuello de Natsu  
-P-por que es bueno-Natsu  
-Por que todos sabrán, que eres mío-Gray volviendo a besar el cuello de Natsu y dejándole más marcas, sacando gemidos de Natsu  
-G-Gray, d-detente-Natsu metiendo su mano en la camisa de Gray, acariciando su abdomen  
-(pensando)Que hago, t-tengo que dejarlo, pero, mi cuerpo no me deja, quiero seguir tocando su cuerpo-Natsu  
-¡AAAAHHHH!, Gray idiota, no hagas eso-Natsu había sentido una sensación de dolor y placer de la mordida que le había dado Gray en el pezón izquierdo  
-Quieres más marcas de que eres de mi propiedad-Gray pícaramente  
-Cállate, y déjame vestirme que si no llegaremos tarde-Natsu alejando con su mano a Gray desde el pezón  
-Esta bien, pero no creas que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente-Gray besando la mano de Natsu  
-C-cállate-Natsu desviando su mirada sonrojada de este Gray  
Después de terminar de vestirse  
-Ya estoy listo-Natsu acomodándose su bufanda en el cuello  
-Bueno, vámonos-Gray colocando sus mochilas en sus hombros y cargando a Natsu (como princesa)  
-Gray, puedes con todo-Natsu  
-No se, solo se que por ti soy capaz de hacerlo-Gray  
Al salir del cuarto otra cosa diferente en sus vidas cambiaria  
-Gray, Natsu, buenos días-Ul  
-Bueno días-Gray y Natsu  
-Su almuerzo, por cierto Natsu, nunca antes te había visto esa bufanda-Ul  
-E-Es que, tengo frio y quiero llevarla para calentarme-Natsu sonrojado  
-Mmmmm…. y esa es la única razón o tienes otra como esta-Ul bajando la bufanda de Natsu para ver las marcas que le había hecho esto  
-Y me imagino que aquí tendrás otras-Ul desabrochando los primeros botones para ver el abdomen de Natsu, viendo su pezón izquierdo con un marca  
-E-esto, p-puedo e-explicarlo-Natsu sonrojado  
-Y cual es tu explicación, Gray solo te hizo estas marcas o el, ¡NATSU TE DUELE EN TRASERO, COMO HICIERON PARA NO HACER TANTO RUIDO!-Ul roja  
-E-estas loca Ul, mejor cállate-Gray corriendo  
-¡HOY LLEGARE ALGO TARDE, ASÍ QUE PROCUREN NO HACER MUCHO RUIDO!-Ul  
-¡VETE A LA MIERDA MUJER!-Gray sonrojado, pero no tanto como lo estaba Natsu  
-(pensando) ¡MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA! s-si esto sucedió, q-que pasara con las chicas, ¡MIERDA QUE VOY A HACER!-Natsu sonrojado  
_**Y LAS CHICAS DEL YAOI  
**_-Wendy, por que no nos dijiste antes-Lucy  
-Por que no pude aguantar más, o un mensaje-Wendy  
-Que dice-Erza  
-Q-Que-Wendy  
-Déjame ver-Erza dejando que todos lo leyeran  
-M-Marcas, me muero por querer quitarle la bufanda a Natsu-Lucy  
-Pero, quien es Lissana-Levy  
-Dice que es una chica de pelo blanco y ojos azules, conoce a Natsu-Wendy  
-Lissana, bueno será mejor esperar a que llegue-Lucy  
_**EN UN TREN**_  
-Lissana, estas muy emocionada-Mirajane  
-Si por fin podre volver a Natsu, y a su novio, e muerto de ansias por querer saber quien es, gracias, Mira-nee, Elf-niichan- Lissana  
-Un hombre debe de hacer feliz a sus hermanas sin importar que-Elfman  
-Natsu, tiene novio, no me lo esperaba, bueno tiene mucho que no nos vemos, quiero ver de nuevo a Natsu y conocer a Gray-Lissana sonriendo


	11. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mio

-Gray, Ul, que dirá después de a verme visto la marcas-Natsu sonrojado  
-Nos fastidiara con lo mismo de esta mañana-Gray  
-Y que fue con lo que nos fastidio-Natsu  
-Q-que, tu y yo no hagamos, mucho ruido-Gray sonrojado  
-Por que te sonrojas-Natsu  
-P-por nada-Gray  
-Tengo sueño-Natsu  
-Duermes mucho no crees-Gray  
-Si pero tengo sueño-Natsu  
-Pues duérmete cuando llegues te despierto-Gray  
-Esta bien-Natsu acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Gray, conciliando el sueño en instantes  
_**MIENTRAS EN FAIRY TAIL**_  
-Mira-nee, Elf-niichan, que harán ahora-Lissana  
-Bueno soy la secretaria del director, y Elfman es el nuevo profesor de deportes así que tu tomaras clases como los demas-Mirajane  
-Un hombre debe de enseñar deportes a sus estudiantes para que sean unos hombres-Elfman  
-Bueno iré a buscar a Natsu y a su novio-Lissana, tanta era le emoción de Lissana por volver a ver a Natsu y a su novio que no se fijo por donde corría y choco con una maestra  
-Auch, fíjate por donde vas, como se te ocurre tirar a un maestro-Profesora (Erza)  
-Perdón no fue mi intención-Lissana  
-Oyes-Erza  
-Que pasa-Lissana  
-Chica de cabello blanco, ojos azules, tu, eres Lissana-Erza  
-Si-Lissana  
-Ven conmigo-Erza jalando de la mano a Lissana  
-Chicas, encontré a Lissana-Erza  
-Disculpen, para que me quieren-Lissana  
-Conoces a Natsu verdad-Lucy  
-S-si, como lo saben, y lo más importante quien es su novio, como es-Lissana  
_**DESPUÉS DE EXPLICACIONES DE GRAY Y NATSU Y UNAS CUANTAS IMAGENES DE ELLOS  
**_-Gray es hermoso y más al lado de Natsu-Lissana sonrojada  
-Verdad-Lucy  
-Y cuando empezaron a andar-Lissana  
-Se dieron cuenta de su sentimientos ayer-Wendy  
A la entrada de Fairy Tail, se podía ver, Gray y Natsu hablando amorosamente, con una mirada tierna  
-N-Natsu-Lissana viendo a Natsu en los brazos de Gray  
-L-Lissana, tu, como estas aquí-Natsu  
-¡NNAATTSSUU!-Lissana lanzándose a Natsu y Gray  
-E-espera-Gray cayendo terminando abajo de Natsu que estaba en sus brazos y Lissana  
-Natsu te extrañe mucho-Lissana abrazando a Natsu  
-S-si, yo también te extrañe-Natsu  
-Gray, gracias por cuidar de Natsu, tenia miedo que le ocurriera algo-Lissana  
-S-si, pero, puedes levantarte de encima de mi y Natsu, es que no aguanto el peso de los 2-Gray  
-Si, perdón es que no contuve tanta felicidad-Lissana  
-Lissana, a que te referías con que tenias miedo que le pasara algo a Natsu-Lucy mientras Gray se levantaba con Natsu en sus brazos  
-Natsu, acaso, tu no les haz dicho-Lissana convirtiendo su felicidad en preocupación  
-E-es que, y-yo, c-como decirlo, e-es que, y-y..-Natsu sellado por lo labios de Gray mientras Lissana tomaba la foto de ese momento  
-Sabes, no debes tener miedo de decir lo que te sucedió, yo siempre te protegeré-Gray cercas de la cara de Natsu haciendo que se sonrojara  
-E-esta bien, pero no crees que estas muy cercas-Natsu  
-Es para volver a hacer esto-Gray tomando posesión de la boca de Natsu, se podía ver como Gray movía salvajemente su lengua en la boca de Natsu, mientras Natsu solo se quedaba rojo sin hacer nada, mientras que las chicas tenían una pequeña hemorragia de la nariz  
Al separarse, Natsu sintió que seguía unido a Gray, y era cierto, un hilo de saliva los unía  
Natsu al verlo, no quería que lo vieran las chicas por más tiempo así que rápidamente lo siguió y beso a Gray  
-G-Gray, n-no hagas eso aquí de nuevo-Natsu rojo  
-Por que, eres mío o acaso olvidaste estas marcas-Gray quitándole la bufanda a Natsu  
-!KAWAIII¡-todas las chicas viendo las marcas del cuello de Natsu  
-Gray, imbécil, deja de hacer puras estupideces-Natsu tapándose el cuello con la bufanda  
-Es para que te sientas en confianza- Gray  
-Bueno, si no les dices que te paso Natsu yo lo hare, Natsu desde niño, fue ignorado y molestado por mucha gente y solían golpearlo, solo por su color de ojos y su cabello, especialmente en Sabertooth-Lissana-  
-Natsu, por que nunca nos dijiste-Lucy  
-Sentía, temor de que sucediera a pasar eso-Natsu  
-Pero eso ya no importa, yo siempre te protegeré-Gray  
-Gray, eres muy responsable y protector, no me imagino que tipo de amor puedan tener ustedes-Lissana  
Después de tanta platica, entraron a clases y como era de esperarse  
-Lissana, siéntate conmigo, tengo mucho que contarte-Lucy  
-No Lissana, mejor siéntate en otro lugar-Natsu  
-Me siento con Lucy o obedezco a Natsu, me interesa saber lo que hicieron  
Gray y Natsu mientras yo no estaba, mejor con Lucy, Lucy dime que tanto hicieron ese par-Lissana  
-Mierda-Natsu recargando su cabeza en la mesa  
-Que pasa-Gray  
-Si ellas le cuentan todo lo que hicimos mientras ella no estaba se volverá como las demás-Natsu  
-Bueno a mi no me importa, lo único que quiero es que sepan que eres mío-Gray  
-E-esta bien soy tuyo, pero deja de repetirlo me avergüenzas-Natsu sonrojado  
-Esta bien-gray  
Su día transcurrió normalmente, en el almuerzo como era de esperarse Gray llevo cargando a Natsu (como princesa) hasta el techo a almorzar, seguidos por las chicas aunque ellos les hallan dicho que querían estar solos fueron ignorados  
-Les dijimos que no nos siguieran-Natsu en los brazos de Gray  
-Les molesta-Lucy  
-!Si¡-Natsu  
-Que malo-Lissana  
-A mi no me molesta con tal que no traten de seducir a mi Natsu-Gray  
-Mejor cállate Gray-Natsu dándole de comer en la boca a Gray  
-Te molesta que ellas estén aquí-Gray  
-No se-Natsu sonrojado  
-Si, le molesta bastante, Natsu sigue siendo muy penoso- Lissana  
-D-deja de molestar tu también-Natsu sonrojado  
Después de terminar de comer  
-Vaya no hay nada mejor que la hora del almuerzo y la hora libre-Lucy  
-Cual hora libre-Lissana  
-Una que nos dan por no tener maestro de deportes-Levy  
-A, con que eso dará mi hermano-Lissana  
-Lissana-san, tienes hermanos-Juvia  
-Si, Elf-niichan que es el nuevo maestro de deportes, y Mira-nee la secretaria del director Makarov-Lissana  
-Tu hermana es la secretaria del viejo-Gray  
-Si, pero por que le dices viejo-Lissana  
-El es más nuestro segundo padre que un director escolar, por cierto, Natsu, se te olvido mi postre-Gray  
-Cual, no tengo nada dulce que darte-Natsu  
-Entonces dame esto-Gray besando a Natsu  
-G-Gray, deja de sobrepasarte-Natsu sonrojado  
-Bueno, pero deja de ser un tímido cuando te beso cuando los demás nos ven-Gray  
Después de terminar la hora del almuerzo Gray llevo cargando a Natsu hasta su salón. A la llegada de la hora de su nuevo profesor, fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse todos, a excepción de Natsu quien era cambiado por su amado  
-Vaya, no puedo hacer nada, me siento un total inútil, no puedo hacer nada-Natsu  
-Bueno la verdad si eres un inútil por que tu lo crees, solo si aceptaras mi ayuda ya no lo serias-Gray volviendo a cargar a Natsu dirigiéndose al gimnasio  
-Bien soy Elfman, su nuevo profesor de deportes, aquí trabajaran duro para convertirse en unos hombres, así que prepárense -Elfman  
-Elf-niichan, Natsu no puede hacer nada, déjalo descansar con Gray-Lissana  
-Solo será por ti Lissana, Gray, como Natsu no puede hacer nada, te quedaras sentado con él, un hombre da excepciones -Elfman  
-Gracias-Gray  
Gray al haberse pasado la mitad de la clase sentado, con Natsu en sus brazos, en la mente le daba una gran felicidad, pero Natsu notaba algo diferente, creía ser una molestia  
-Gray, déjame, debes estar aburrido-Natsu  
-No, prefiero estar aquí contigo que hacer ejercicio sin ti, me imagino que tendrás sueño como siempre-Gray  
-Si-Natsu recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Gray  
-Vamos, duerme, te ves tierno cuando lo haces-Gray  
-E-esta bien-Natsu  
Después de terminar la escuela, Gray llevo a Natsu cargando hasta su casa, en la noche, Gray preparo el baño para Natsu mientras el se desvestía  
Gray después cargo a Natsu y lo metió a la tina  
-No tardes demasiado, (pensando) mierda, verlo casi desnudo me excita demasiado-Gray sonrojado  
_Después de que Natsu se terminara de bañar  
_-G-Gray-Natsu  
-Al fin acabas-Gray (desnudo O/O)  
-Q-que haces desnudo, ponte algo, no quiero que me cargues desnudo-Natsu sonrojado al verlo todo, algo que hizo que su miembro que pusiera levemente erecto al igual que el de Gray de la excitación que le daba ver casi desnudo a Natsu  
-Solo cierra los ojos-Gray  
-Eres un pervertido-Natsu cerrando fuertemente los ojos  
Después de llegar que Gray dejara a Natsu en la cama fue al baño  
-(pensando) m-me excita demasiado, será mejor controlarme-Gray rojo  
-(pensando)Gray, tiene un cuerpo, muy bueno, quisiera, que el y yo, aahh debo de dejar de pensar en cosas pervertida, tengo sueño, no alcanzo mi pijama, tal vez Gray me la ponga cuando salga, mejor voy a dormir-Natsu  
Gray al salir del baño (desnudo) encontró a Natsu dormido  
-Vaya, se durmió y yo que quería hacer algo, bueno será mejor dejarlo así-Gray poniéndose un bóxer  
Al recostarse puso encima suyo a Natsu la cabeza de Natsu en su pecho  
-Solo si hubiera salido antes el día que fue con Sting, Natsu no tendría esa herida en su pie, soy un idiota-Gray  
-Sabes, me gusta tener el pie herido, así puedo sentir más tu cuerpo, me gusta la calidez que tiene tu pecho-Natsu  
-Natsu, pero no estas molesto, dices que eres una molestia-Gray  
-Tienes razón, siento que soy más una molestia para ti que alguien que quieres ayudar, eres muy preocupado por mi-Natsu  
-Bueno, es que desde que te conocí, quería besarte, sentirte, sentir, estar en tu interior-Gray haciendo sonrojar a Natsu  
-Q-que quisiste decir con estar en mi interior-Natsu rojo  
-No es lógico, pero si no entiendes, tendré que hacértelo para que entiendas mejor-Gray empezando a rosar el bóxer de Natsu  
-N-ni se te ocurra, t-todavía no quiero hacer eso-Natsu sonrojado tomando con sus manos fuertemente las de su amado  
-Yo nunca lo aria sin tu permiso, quiero que lo disfrutemos los dos-Gray  
-C-cállate, m-me apenas-Natsu sonrojado  
-Bueno, pero no olvides esto, te amo-Gray abrazando a Natsu  
-Y-yo también te amo-Natsu besando el pecho de Gray


	12. Cuidando al enfermo

_6 meses después_  
Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster una pareja muy cercana que cada beso los llevaba a querer hacerlo  
Un día en la clase de deportes en un concurso de carreras  
-Te ganare Gray-Natsu  
-Nunca me vencerás soy más rápido que tu-Gray  
Natsu fue tan despistado que piso mal y cayo en el suelo y para terminar su caída, como estaba tan cercas de Gray termino cayendo también debajo de Natsu  
-Natsu eres un idiota-Gray en el suelo  
-Tropecé no me culpes-Natsu encima de Gray justo enfrente de su rostro  
Al abrir los ojos, Gray se encontró con la mirada segadora de Natsu, un instinto los acercaba el uno al otro hasta llegar a besarse  
-(pensando) p-porque lo hago, f-fue mi cuerpo, n-no yo-Natsu  
-!KAWAII¡-Chicas  
-Un hombre besa a la persona que ama sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias para ser un hombre, ahora Natsu y Gray vayan con el director Makarov-Elfman  
-Pero profesor Elfman-Natsu levantándose de Gray  
-Elf-niichan no seas tan malo ellos quisieron hacerlo por que se aman, no veo la razón para castigarlos, además esa es la misma razón por la que te besas en secreto con la profesora Ever...-Lissana callada por la mano de Elfman  
-N-no se te ocurra seguir con esta conversación, los perdonare esta vez solo por ti Lissana, además, ya se va a acabar mi clase-Elfman  
-Gracias Elf-niichan-Lissana  
Después de terminar otro día de escuela Natsu y Gray fueron por su recorrido normal y llegaron a un puente arriba de un río  
-Este río esta más lindo de lo habitual-Natsu muy cercas  
-Natsu, no te acerques tanto, te puedes caer-Gray  
-No me va a pasar nada hasta puedo saltar-Natsu saltando sobre el puente, hasta resbalar y caerse en el río  
-Natsu, idiota-Gray corriendo a la orilla del río, encontrando a Natsu temblando  
-E-e-esta m-muy f-frío-Natsu saliendo del río temblando  
-Te dije que no saltaras-Gray  
-C-cállate, m-mejor v-vámonos n-n-no a-aguanto e-este f-frio-Natsu chocando los dientes mientras se frotaba los brazos para calentarse  
-Sera mejor llegar lo más rápido para que tomes un baño o te enfermaras-Gray  
Al llegar a su casa no había nadie  
-P-porque n-no e-esta a-alguien a-aquí-Natsu  
-E-es que salieron, tienes hambre-Gray  
-No, s-solo q-quiero tomar u-un baño y d-dormir, p-pero, p-por que t-te pusiste n-nervioso-Natsu  
-P-por nada, mejor ve y toma tu baño(pensando) no quiero que sepas aun lo que te tengo preparado-Gray  
_**EN OTRO LUGAR**_  
-Ul estamos comprando demasiado te pareces a Natsu-Igneel  
-Su boda debe de ser perfecta-Ul  
-Bueno, no pensé que Gray quisiera casarse tan poco tiempo de estar con Natsu-Igneel  
-Bueno, una de las amigas de Erza dice que ellos se conocían desde los sueños y su amor ya estaba destinado, por eso acepte-Ul  
-Pero tardaremos demasiado y llegares mañana en la noche, además Gray dijo que el le iba a decir a Natsu y no sabemos si el acepte-Igneel  
-Al demonio eso yo creo que aceptara-Ul  
_**MIENTRAS NATSU Y GRAY**_  
-Natsu, me estas abrazando muy fuerte no me dejas respirar-Gray  
-Tengo mucho frío-Natsu  
-Eso pasa por meterte al río-Gray  
-Cállate y haz lo mismo que yo para quitarme este insoportable frío-Natsu  
-Esta bien pero no me abraces tan fuerte que me lastimas-Gray abrazando a Natsu  
-E-esta bien-Natsu temblando  
-Lo más seguro es que te de fiebre por hacer ese tipo de estupideces-Gray  
-Déjame ya-Natsu recargándose fuertemente en el pecho de Gray  
_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_  
-Vaya, si te dio fiebre-Gray (con su bóxer)  
-Cállate no me molestes-Natsu (recostado con un bóxer cubierto con una sabana)  
-Lo mejor será que te bañes y te recuestes, sigues muy frío-Gray  
-No quiero un baño, dame otra cosa para calentarme-Natsu  
-Bueno, si quieres podemos hacer algo divertido y excitante que te calentara demasiado-Gray coquetamente acercándose a la cara de Natsu  
-(pensando) mierda, lo más seguro es que quiera hacer eso (hablando) E-esto, sabes, prefiero el baño, así que mejor me voy-Natsu saltando de la cama y entrando al baño  
-Sabia que eso no fallaría, le are un caldo en lo que se baña, y aprovechare, para decirle, que, que me quiero casar con él-Gray sonrojado  
_**EN EL BAÑO  
**_-Gray, a querido hacerlo conmigo muchas veces, pero en todas, siempre, tengo desconfianza, y temor de no poder hacerlo bien-Natsu  
_Al terminar de bañarse Natsu_  
-Aun me siento frío-Natsu saliendo del baño con su bóxer  
-Entonces déjame calentarte-Gray abrazando fuertemente a Natsu semidesnudo  
-Q-Que-Natsu sonrojado  
-Cásate conmigo-Gray  
-E-espera, a que te r-refieres-Natsu  
-Que te cases conmigo, une tu vida con la mía, quiero estar junto a ti siempre-Gray  
-G-Gray, es demasiado p-pronto, s-solo llevamos meses saliendo-Natsu  
-Y estoy cansado de que seas mi novio, quiero que seas mi esposo-Gray besando a Natsu tiernamente  
-(pensando) q-que, que debo de hacer, n-no pensé que me lo pidiera, y-yo, quería decirle, pero se me adelanto-Natsu  
-Acepta, quiero estar siempre contigo-Gray  
-E-esto, yo, también quiero estar contigo, a-acepto-Natsu  
-Natsu, gracias-Gray  
-No me agradezcas, lo hago, por que también estoy cansado de decirte ser mi novio cuando quiero que seas algo más para mi-Natsu mirando a Gray amorosamente  
-Natsu, te amo-Gray acostando y dirigiéndose al cuello de Natsu  
-Q-que, que piensas hacer-Natsu  
-Intentare darte la confianza que necesitas-Gray lamiendo el cuello de Natsu  
-G-Gray-Natsu sonrojado  
Gray lamia apasionadamente el cuello de Natsu, haciendo que este gimiera, seguido de los pezones de Natsu, los cuales mordía  
-E-espera Gray, ha-hay no, e-es d-demasiado-Natsu entre gemidos de placer que le daba Gray  
Gray, tenia otro objetivo, algo que quería tocar desde hace tiempo, Gray acerco su mano al bóxer de Natsu y metió su mano en el interior, encontrando el miembro erecto de su amado, al sujetarlo  
-G-Gray, e-espera te, te lo ruego-Natsu suplicando a Gray con una mirada rogadora, Gray al ver así a Natsu, saco su mano del bóxer de su amado  
-P-perdóname Gray, a pesar de lo que me dijiste, yo, no soy capaz de tener la valentía de querer, hacerlo contigo, y-yo no quería arruinarlo, pero, t-te prometo, que cuando nosotros nos ca…-Natsu, sellado por los labios de su amado  
-No quiero que prometas nada, a mi me basta con lo que haces ahora, dije que cuando lo hagamos quiero que lo disfrutemos los dos, si quieres, duerme, yo te estoy preparando algo-Gray  
-Gray, me, vas a hacer algo de comer-Natsu  
-Si, no quiero que vayas así a Fairy Tail, quiero verte con tu tierna sonrisa-Gray sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto  
-Gray, no, no quiero hacerte esperar, cada vez, me das más confianza, pero, no te are esperar mucho, yo también quiero hacerlo contigo, dormiré en lo que termina de hacer la comida que me hizo-Natsu sonrojado  
_**1 HORA DESPUÉS**_  
-Natsu, despierta-Gray  
-G-Gray, y-ya estoy despierto-Natsu  
-Vamos, abre la boca-Gray mientras le daba la comida en la boca a Natsu  
-G-Gray, n-no estas molesto-Natsu  
-No, me es imposible estar enojado contigo-Gray mirando amorosamente a Natsu  
-Gray, gracias por lo que haz hecho por mi-Natsu  
-Yo soy el que te debe de dar las gracias, aceptaste casarte conmigo, y eso me es demasiado-Gray sonrojado, abrazando a Natsu  
_**EN OTRO LUGAR**_  
-N-Natsu, a-acepto-Igneel en estado de shock  
-Si, ahora compremos más cosas para su boda-Ul  
-E-esta bien-Igneel


	13. Boda

**_FLASH BACK  
_**_-Director Makarov, gracias por dejarnos hacer su boda un día de clases-Igneel  
-Esos 2 son como mis hijos así que también los dejaría con gusto tener su boda-Makarov  
-Makarov-sama, pero si permite la boda y 2 semanas libres el consejo estudiantil le causara muchos problemas-Mirajane  
-A la mierda el consejo estudiantil, lo más importante es la felicidad de esos 2-Makarov__**  
END FLASH BACK**_  
El día que tanto anhelaba vivir Gray había llegado, por fin uniría su vida con la persona que siempre a amado, Natsu, pero ese día al despertar, desayunaron, y por una extraña razón Mirajane, Lissana y Lucy lo esperaban afuera  
-Por que me esperan-Natsu  
-Eso es un secreto-Lissana  
-Y por que no esperamos a Gray-Natsu  
-El tiene cosas que hacer, vámonos-Lucy  
**_MIENTRAS TANTO_**  
-Juvia, que crees que haces-Gray  
-Midiendo su cuerpo para el traje que utilice Gray-sama-Juvia  
-U-un traje, para que-Gray  
-Cuando alguien se casa se suele usar un traje idiota-Erza  
-Y que clase de traje pretenden que use-Gray  
-Uno muy especial con el cual te versas fascinante, según mis cartas, color azul-Cana  
-Si tanto sirven tus cartas, dime como se vestirá Natsu-Gray  
-Esta bien, dicen mis cartas que será un traje, color blanco, y decorativos azul-Cana  
-Aunque sea lindo, no creo que eso use Natsu-Gray  
-Eso lo veremos en la noche de su matrimonio-Cana  
**_EN OTRO LUGAR_**  
-Este traje es muy lindo crees que le guste a Gray-Natsu  
-Seguramente (pensando) las cartas de Cana acertaron de nuevo-Lucy  
-Natsu, pero tu ya estas listo para la noche de bodas-Mirajane  
-Q-que es eso-Natsu sonrojado  
-Vayamos a un lugar para hablar de eso solos, Lissana y Lucy todavía son muy jóvenes para saber que es eso-Mirajane tomando de la mano a Natsu  
-Miranee, tenemos la misma edad-Lissana  
-Pero el se va a casar y debe de saber que es, mejor paguen el traje, las esperamos en una cafetería que esta a 3 cuadras de aquí-Mirajane dejando atrás a Lucy y Lissana  
**_AL LLEGAR A LA CAFETERIA_**  
-Más vale que estés listo para saber que es la noche de bodas Natsu-Mirajane  
-S-si-Natsu  
-Bueno la noche de bodas es...-Mirajane explicando que es, y que tipo de cosas se hacen esa noche  
-E-espera, entonces, Gray y yo tenemos que-Natsu  
-No lo debes de hacer si todavía no quieres, aunque no harían algo especial para esa noche-Mirajane  
-Vaya-Natsu con desanimo  
-Todavía no estas listo Natsu-Mirajane  
-La verdad, no, siento el temor de no hacerlo bien-Natsu  
-Por eso se llama así, primera vez, no todos lo hacen bien, la única manera que lo hagas bien es que lo hagas con verdadero amor-Mirajane  
-Miranee eres muy mala, nos dijiste que fuéramos a otra cafetería-Lissana entrando con Lucy  
-Es que necesitaba más tiempo para hablar con Natsu-Mirajane

-Por cierto tardamos mucho en escoger el traje, cuando regresaremos-Natsu

-Gray será quien te espere, vamos a relajarnos en un parque hasta que casi todo este listo-Mirajane-E-esta bien-Natsu

Al llegar la noche, todos estaban reunidos en el salón privado de Ul, todos los de Fairy Tail, los profesores, Happy como siempre al lado de Charle y Lily haciéndoles compañía, todos sus compañeros, y el maestro Makarov, y al frente Gray esperando a su amado

-(pensando) Natsu ya tardó demasiado, que estará haciendo-Gray

De una puerta Gray vio entrar a Natsu  
-(pensando) E-ese es Natsu, es, e-e-es he-hermoso-Gray sonrojado con una mirada amorosa mientras Natsu se acercaba a su lado  
-T-te vez hermoso-Gray sonrojado  
-Gracias-Natsu  
Después de la ceremonia y los intercambios de votos  
-Puede besar a su amado-Padre, a esta acción seguida Gray jalo del sacó a Natsu hacia él, haciendo que su besaran, al separarse  
-¡KAWAIIIIII!-Todas las chicas presentes  
-P-por que lo hiciste tan rápido-Natsu sonrojado  
-Por que e aguantado todo el día sin besarte-Gray apoderándose de la boca de Natsu otra vez  
Después de besar a Natsu enfrente de toda la gente, se sentaron y se la pasaron todo el tiempo juntos  
-Me da felicidad, poder estar de ahora en adelante todo el tiempo contigo-Gray  
-A mi también, yo también anhelaba tener este momento junto a ti-Natsu recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu  
-Que tiernos por que no salen a bailar, pondremos una lenta para que no les pese demasiado-Lissana  
-Q-que, no quiero-Natsu  
-Yo tampoco quiero entrar a bailar-Gray  
-Vamos, no se apenen-Lucy y Lissana jalándolos y empujándolos juntos  
-Mierda, no tenemos otra opción, será mejor obedezcamos-Gray abrazando a Natsu desde la cintura  
-E-esta bien-Natsu haciendo lo mismo pero esta vez alrededor del cuello de Gray y pegándose en el pecho de Gray  
-Natsu, te amo-Gray  
-N-no digas eso aquí, hay demasiada gente y pueden escucharte, y y-yo t-también te a-amo-Natsu sonrojado  
-Eres algo penoso-Gray agachando su cabeza para besar a Natsu  
-G-Gray-Natsu separando su boca de Gray  
-Que-Gray  
-Esta canción hizo que me diera sueño, podemos ir a dormir-Natsu  
-Esta bien-Gray cargando a Natsu (como princesa) dirigiéndose a la salida del salón  
-G-Gray t-todos nos están viendo-Natsu sonrojado  
-Que importa, estamos casados y todos lo saben-Gray  
Al llegar a su habitación  
-G-Gray, sabes que es la noche de bodas-Natsu  
-S-si, a que viene la pregunta-Gray sonrojado quitándose su ropa  
-T-tu querías que, hiciéramos, e-eso-Natsu sonrojado con un tono de tristeza  
-T-tal vez, pero-Gray colocándose encima de Natsu desabrochando su sacó y quitándoselo  
-Q-que haces-Natsu sonrojado  
-Quiero que te quites esta molesta ropa que no me deja ver tu cuerpo-Gray desabrochando el pantalón de Natsu y quitándole el pantalón  
-P-para que qui..-Natsu siendo sellado por los labios de Gray y quitando la prenda que le evitaba ver su bien formado abdomen  
-Yo, ya sabia que todavía no estabas listo-Gray  
-P-pero c-como-Natsu sonrojado  
-Esta Cana me lo dijo, ella sabe leer el futuro con sus cartas, ella me lo dijo, y te había dicho, que lo haríamos cuando tu estuvieras listo, para disfrutarlo los 2-Gray  
-G-Gray-Natsu sonrojado  
-Pero sabes, me molesta que te pongas esa molesta pijama, no me deja ver tu cuerpo, quiero que de ahora en adelante no te la pongas, déjame ver tu cuerpo-Gray  
-Si, lo are por ti Gray-Natsu besando a Gray  
Al dormir, Gray abrazaba a Natsu con una gran sonrisa, mientras Natsu dormía en su cálido pecho  
-(pensando) Me haz dado mucha espera Gray, la siguiente vez, lo aremos, lo aremos por que te amo-Natsu con una gran sonrisa


	14. Termas

3 días antes de regresar a Fairy Tail, Gray y Natsu se la habían pasado muy bien, especialmente Gray por que su sueño de casarse Natsu se había vuelto realidad, pero ese día ellos 2 y junto a Lucy, Lissana, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal y Wendy irían a unas termas, la cual la única manera de llegar era ir en un transporte lo cual le disgustaba a Gray temeroso que Natsu en el camino le de el insoportable dolor de cabeza y sangre, pero una persona les tenía una pequeña cura para ese problema  
(NOTA: Bueno estos trenes los invente yo o sepa si ya fueron inventados, bueno los vagones están divididos por cristales y tienen 2 asientos y los de la esquina solo tienen 1 pero es más grande)  
-Natsu, no e podido encontrar la cura para tu enfermedad, pero e encontrado algo que la puede tranquilizarla mientras estas en un transporte-Wendy dándole un paquete de pastillas  
-Y para que sirven-Gray  
-Tranquilizan su cuerpo para que no sientan su cuerpo que esta en un transporte-Wendy  
-Gracias Wendy, me tomare 1 antes de subirme-Natsu tomándose una pastilla  
Al subir al vagón del tren Natsu llevó a Gray a un vagón de una esquina  
-Natsu por que nos trajiste hasta este vagón-Gray cerrando el cristal  
-No preguntes-Natsu  
-Ahora esperemos a que lleguemos hasta las termas-Gray  
-Si, pero me aburriré, hagamos algo para entretenernos-Natsu coquetamente  
-Si tienes razón-Gray recostándose junto con Natsu quedando encima de Gray  
-Creo que dormir no nos hará daño-Gray acariciando la cabeza de Natsu que estaba en su pecho  
-E-e-esta bien-Natsu algo molesto  
-Te sucede algo-Gray  
-No, no es nada, duérmete-Natsu molesto  
-Esta bien-Gray  
-(pensando) estúpido Gray, ya llevamos casi 2 semanas de casado y ni una sola vez me haz tentado a querer hacerlo contigo, idiota, si no me quieres tentar tu, te tentare yo-Natsu  
**_Después de un largo (y aburrido) viaje_**  
-Natsu, despierta-Gray  
-Déjame otro rato, todavía tengo sueño-Natsu adormilado  
-Sera mejor que te lleve cargando-Gray empezando a cargar a Natsu (como princesa)  
-Llévame como quiera pero déjame dormir-Natsu recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Gray  
Al estar en las termasNatsu y Gray fueron a su cuarto  
-(pensando) Tengo que encontrar una forma para tentar a Gray de querer hacerlo conmigo-Natsu  
-Natsu comamos algo-Gray  
-Esta bien-Natsu  
-Que quieres comer-Gray  
-Esto-Natsu besando a Gray quedando encima de él  
-Natsu, besas mejor que la primera vez-Gray  
-E aprendido de ti-Natsu  
-Y que quieres comer-Gray  
-g-g-g-Natsu molesto  
-Que te pasa-Gray  
-N-nada, vayamos a ver que hay de comer (pensando) Gray idiota-Natsu molesto  
-Que te parece si comemos unas fresas-Gray  
-Si (pensando) Se me a ocurrido algo-Natsu  
-Aquí están, las quieres con algo-Gray  
-Si, contigo-Natsu colocando una fresa en su boca y dejando la punta para Gray  
-Esta bien-Gray mordiendo la fresa y besando a Natsu  
-Saben bien-Natsu, y así siguieron comiendo las fresas hasta terminárselas  
-Que te parece si hacemos otra cosa-Natsu coquetamente  
-Tienes razón, vamos a las termas, vinimos por que según son muy buenas-Gray  
-E-esta bien (pensando) Gray idiota, por que no te tentas a querer hacerlo conmigo-Natsu  
**_En las termas_**  
-Se siente bien estar en estas termas-Gray con una toalla en su cintura  
-S-si-Natsu aflojando la toalla de su cintura  
-Que haces-Gray  
-N-nada (pensando) cuando salgamos, no te quedara más opción que verme desnudo y eso te excita así que no podrás rechazar tentarte a querer hacerlo conmigo-Natsu  
**_Después de un rato en las termas  
_**-N-no crees que llevamos un buen rato aquí-Natsu sonrojado por las termas  
-Un poco-Gray  
-Que te parece si vamos a nuestra habitación-Natsu  
-Esta bien-Gray  
-M-mi toalla-Natsu, Gray viendo desnudo a Natsu  
-Sera mejor que la amarres mejor para que no se te caiga-Gray amarrando la toalla de Natsu en su cintura  
EN SU CUARTO  
-(pensando) Gray, no se tenta a querer hacerlo conmigo con nada que le sucede-Natsu sentado en la cama  
-Natsu-Gray acercándose a Natsu  
-Si-Natsu sonrojado  
-Sabes, t-tu cuerpo me excita demasiado después de bañarte-Gray empezando a besar a Natsu acariciando el cuerpo de Gray  
-G-Gray-Natsu  
-Natsu, p-perdón, t-tengo que salir un momento-Gray  
-A-a donde-Natsu tomando la mano de Gray  
-T-tengo que salir un momento, me, me estas excitando demasiado, todo el tiempo e estado, tratando de evadir querer hacerlo contigo, verte como hoy, me excita demasiado-Gray  
-Gray espera-Natsu  
-N-no puedo, si sigo viéndote yo puedo-Gray  
-Que importa si te excitas, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que te excites, quiero que lo hagas conmigo, quiero que me hagas tuyo-Natsu jalando y dejando encima de él a Gray  
-Q-que-Gray sonrojado  
-Yo, ya estoy listo desde que nos casamos, y ya no quiero hacerte esperar más, quiero que me hagas tuyo-Natsu  
-N-Natsu-Gray sonrojado  
-Gray, házmelo, hazme tuyo-Natsu


	15. Hazmelo

-Natsu, e-estas seguro-Gray  
-Si, házmelo por favor-Natsu desmarrando la toalla de Gray y quitandosela  
-Natsu, me eres demasiado excitante-Gray empezando a besar a Natsu mientras le quitaba la toalla de su cintura, acariciando su abdomen, un beso lento pero apasionado, Gray introducía más profundo su lengua en la boca de Natsu, ambos sentían un beso diferente, ese beso significaba el inicio de algo nuevo, Gray se separo de Natsu, sonrojados  
-G-Gray, q-que cosas vas a hacerme-Natsu  
-Tratare de hacerte cosas que te gusten mucho-Gray empezando a lamer el cuello de Natsu  
-ngh...G-Gray...ngh-Natsu entre gemidos de placer, Gray dejo el cuello de Natsu y fue por su pezón izquierdo, lamiendolo mejor que las otras veces, esta vez, lo lamia sensualmente, mordiéndolo con dulzura haciendo gritar su nombre a este Natsu, Gray dejo su pezón totalmente duro y rojo con marcas, Gray decidió bajar por algo más, algo especial, algo que queria probar  
-G-Gray, q-que vas a hacer-Natsu sonrojado  
-Quiero probártela, quiero saber que sabor tiene esto y lo que guarda-Gray empezando a meter el miembro de su amado en su boca, sacandole más gemidos  
-ngh...G-Gray-Natsu  
-La tienes deliciosa Natsu, quiero saber más su sabor-introduciendo todo el miembro de su amado en su boca sacandolo y metiendolo continuamente , saboreandolo con todo, aumentando la velocidad en que la que la introducía  
-ngh...Gray...ngh..a-así, s-se siente b-bien-Natsu colocando su mano en la cabeza de Gray mientras Gray lo metía más rápido  
-Espera G-Gray, si vas demasiado r-rapido, me voy a c-correr-Natsu  
-Entonces iré más rapido, muero por saber el sabor de tu escencia-Gray introduciendo el miembro de Natsu más rapido en su boca  
-agh...G-Gray, m-me voy a correr-Natsu corriendose en la boca de Gray, Gray saboreando esa exquisita esencia que habia llenado su boca y dejado hilos de esa esencia en el miembro de Natsu, Gray tomo toda la escencia de Natsu que habia en su boca y lamio todo su miembro lleno de hilos de esa esencia que tanto disfrutaba  
-ngh...se s-siente bien G-Gray-Natsu  
Gray volvía a subir al rostro de Natsu, dejando con su lengua rastros de saliva en su abdomen hasta llegar a su cuello  
-Lamelos, por favor-Gray colocando en los labios de Natsu dos dedos, a lo cual Natsu respondio con una sonrisa y empezó a lamerlos con amor y sensualidad, mientras Gray lamia el cuello de Natsu una vez más  
-Natsu, eres muy bueno haciéndolo-Gray con placer de como lamia los dos dedos Natsu, hasta dejarlos húmedos  
-Gray, quiero sentirte dentro de mi-Natsu  
-Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti, pero tengo que hacer algo antes-Gray empezando a introducir lentamente el primer dedo en la entrada de su amado, lo cual Natsu se mordía los labios del dolor que sentía  
-Natsu, te duele-Gray  
-S-solo un poco, n-no metas el otro todavía por favor-Natsu  
-No te preocupes, sere gentil-Gray empezando a mover lentamente su dedo en la entrada de Natsu hasta que Natsu logro acostumbrarse al movimiento  
-ngh...G-Gray...p-puedes continuar-Natsu, seguido de que Gray metio el segundo dedo lo cual Natsu ya no sintio tanto el dolor, Gray moviendo los dos dedos a un ritmo lento sacando leves gemidos de Natsu  
-ngh..G-Gray..ngh-Natsu  
Gray al notar que Natsu ya no sentia dolor, empezó a mover sus dedos de manera circular sacando leves gemidos de su amado.  
-G-Gray, s-saca tus dedos, y-ya no me duele tanto, m-metemela mejor, quiero sentirte ya dentro de mi-Natsu  
-Esta bien, prometo ser gentil contigo Natsu-Gray sacando sus dedos y colocando las piernas de Natsu encima de sus hombros  
-Natsu, prepárate, voy a meterla-Gray  
-S-si-Natsu, Gray al introducir la mitad de su miembro en el interior de Natsu  
-E-espera G-Gray, d-duele, n-no la metas toda por favor-Natsu  
-Dije que seria gentil, la meteré un poco más lento para que te puedas acortumbrar un poco-Gray introduciendo lo restante de su miembro  
-ngh…N-Natsu, e-es muy calido tu interior-Gray gimiendo de la calidez que sentia al estar dentro de Natsu  
-N-no la muevas mucho, duele demasiado-Natsu  
-ngh...l-la movere lentamente...ngh-Gray empezando a embestir a Natsu lentamente  
-G-Gray, s-se siente bien, aunque duela un poco-Natsu  
-T-te dare algo más para que ya no sientas el dolor-Gray empezando a masturbar el miembro de Natsu, y a la vez, bajando más al cuerpo de Natsu para disfrutar del pezón derecho que había dejado, introduciendo de más su miembro mientras lo embestía lentamente  
-G-G-Gray-Natsu entre tantos placeres que sentía  
-G-Gray, ha-hazlo m-más ra-rapido-Natsu  
-Esta bien-Gray metiendo y sacando su miembro más rápido, masturbando a Natsu con mayor rápidez y lamiendo y dejando mordidas con mayor sensualidad en pezón de su amado  
-E-espera G-Gray, me estas dando d-demasiado, si me das tanto m-mis gemidos l-los van a escuchar todos m-me van a escuchar gritando t-tu nombre-Natsu  
-Q-que importa si nos escuchan, hazlo, grita mi nombre de tanto placer que te estoy dando, grita del amor que sentimos-Gray  
-¡G-GRAY, A-ASI, SE S-SIENTE B-BIEN!-Natsu sin aguantar más el querer gritar esas palabras para Gray  
-¡N-NATSU!-Gray  
-!M-MÁS R-RÁPIDO GRAY¡-Natsu  
-ngh...ngh...Natsu...m-me, m-me voy a c-correr-Gray  
-ngh...ah...G-Gray, ha-hazlo en mi, quiero, quiero sentirme un poco más...ngh-Natsu sintiendo dentro de él, un liquido caliente estaba en su interior, mientras el se corría en su abdomen de tal posición le que le tenia Gray  
-G-Gray-Natsu sonrojado  
-No digas nada, haz quedado un poco manchado, yo te limpio-Gray sacando lentamente su miembro haciendo gemir a Natsu, para degustar esa escencia que estaba en ese exquisito cuerpo, empezando a lamer el abdomen de su amado, después de disfrutar esa esencia, Gray se recosto al lado de Natsu, mirándose  
-G-Gray, l-lo hice bien-Natsu sonrojado  
-Lo hiciste perfecto-Gray tomando con su dedo indice la gota de su esencia que quedaba en su miembro, colocando su dedo en la boca de Natsu  
-(pensando) c-creo, que debo probarla-Natsu abriendo su boca, lamiendo el dedo de Gray con su esencia  
-(pensando) S-sabe delicioso, creo que debo de hacer lo mismo para Gray-Natsu tomando con su dedo su esencia, colocandola en la boca de Gray para que este la pudiera degustar, Gray parecía degustar demasiado esa escencia  
-Gray-Natsu sacando el dedo de Gray  
-Si-Gray haciendo lo mismo que Natsu  
-L-lo habías hecho esto con alguien más-Natsu sonrojado  
-No, quería que la primera persona con la que lo hiciera fueras tu-Gray  
-E-entonces como supiste hacérmelo tan bien-Natsu  
-Te acuerdas de aquel día que Lucy llevo un manga de hard yaoi-Gray  
-Si, ese mismo día te tardaste demasiado cuando fuiste al baño-Natsu  
-Ese día le pedi prestado el manga a Lucy, para saber un poco de como tenía que hacértelo-Gray sonrojado  
-Para averlo leido de un manga yaoi, lo hiciste demasiado bien-Natsu recargandose en el pecho de Gray  
-Quieres una segunda ronda-Gray picaramente  
-Esta vez no, me dejaste muy agotado, mejor vamos a dormir-Natsu  
-Esta bien-Gray abrazando a Natsu  
-Sabes algo Natsu-Gray  
-Que-Natsu  
-Te amo, y siempre lo are-Gray  
-Y-yo, yo también te amo, y nunca te dejare de amar-Natsu sonrojado  
**_AFUERA DEL CUARTO  
_**-Lu-chan, estas sangrando demasiado-Levy  
-Tu también Levy, no debí de haberte hecho caso en venir aquí-Lucy  
-Pero quien lo propuso fuiste tu-Levy  
-Ya no importa, mejor vamos a conseguir más papel-Lucy  
**_EN EL BAÑO  
_**-N-no me imagino que tantas cosas pudo hacerle Gray a Natsu para que gritara tanto-Levy  
-N-no digas más, solo con recordar esos ruidos, me empieza a volver a sangrar la nariz-Lucy


End file.
